


Water and Stone

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up Shit, Much big, Punch me daddy!, an okay story, lady boner, much wow, what is life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: This is an AU of a pairing of Jasper and Lapis. Jasper is a human who is a raging alcoholic and a brute with a love for fighting. Lapis is a quiet and shy girl who has her demons. They are both damaged and misunderstood. But misunderstanding is understanding to the person who misunderstood. Will Lapis be able to tame the beast that is Jasper?





	1. The Bottom of a Bottle Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my work, I originally posted this story on FanFiction.net. But I wanted to share this story over multiple platforms and sites. Snipeeasy yall!!

**This is just a test run of a story I have been sitting on for a while. I wonder if I will continue it after all. But when I have a thought of a story it keeps bugging me until I do something about it. Jasper is my favorite Gem so far. She gets shitted on by everyone, and she hates herself. I feel some connection on that level, to be honest. And I don't see a lot of fanfic starring my girl. So I am making one. With my spin and feelings. So comment of you want to see more of this story. Thanks and gay love, peace, and pizza to all!**

_**Jasper** _

_Oh God, my head hurt. Will someone please stop spinning the damn room!_ I opened my eyes and the dingy light that hung low on my bedroom ceiling blared in my face. I covered my face and groaned as I rolled over. My body sluggish and my mouth was dry as sandpaper, and my tongue was thick and cumbersome. I sat up and grabbed the side of the bed frame as the room lurched into focus as my body swayed. I got up my muscles and bones groaned and complained as I stumbled to my bathroom. I gripped the sink as I felt the vomit come up my throat and my stomach cramped as I threw up all the toilet seat and the floor. Chunks of what I assume was corn, and other things smeared the floor. I wiped the toilet seat with my hand and pulled my shorts down and peed. My bare feet were slipping in the pool of vomit at my feet. I groaned and cursed.

I reached over slowly and turned on the shower, and the shower head spurted to life, and soon the small windowless room was filled with steam and the smell of barf. I got off the toilet, and I ripped the sweaty and liquor stained short, and I tossed them in the already full dirty clothes hamper. _I hope I remember to go to the wash house_. I tripped into the tub, and I stood under the hot torrent of water as my muscles loosened up and my mind cleared a bit from the haze. _How much had I had to drink last night?_ I stood there for what seemed like forever before I washed my body and my thick mane of white hair. I got out making sure I did not step in the pool of mess on the floor, and I wrapped a towel around me and walked out the bathroom.

I dried off, and I got dressed in a tight muscle shirt that strained over my chest and arms. I was over six feet tall, and my muscles rippled all over. I took pride in my body even though I stopped working out a while ago my body never changed. I pulled on tight black skinny jeans that accented my muscular thighs and a pair of black PF Flyers. I cleaned up the bathroom and looked around my little apartment and kicked over the pizza boxes and Chinese take out bins and fished for my keys and wallet under the pile of pillows and blankets.

I grabbed my backpack and took my phone off the charger and looked at the messages. I had one from Amethyst and five from Garnet.

**Amethyst: Girl, get your ass up and get to class! Professor is going to shit a brick if you're late again!**

I replied back a quick okay, and I looked at the other messages from Garnet. They all said the same thing.

**Garnet: CALL ME BACK HOE!**

I chuckled as I got into my car. I turned on the radio, and a rock song I hadn't heard in a while came blasting on, and I bobbed my head as I made my way to campus for my classes. I made sure all of my classes were in the late afternoon because I knew myself and I never woke up before noon on any given day

I pulled up to my usual spot, and I got out and shouldered my bag. I looked at my phone, and I was shocked to see that I had 10 minutes to spare. I went to the food court and got a sandwich and a Punched Rockstar and cracked it open and downed half of it on my way to class. I hated school but it was better than being home with my cunt of a mother and dysfunctional father. That was the only reason I went away to University.

I was not a bully, but I did have my fair share of fights with boys and girls. And most of the girls wanted revenge from me fucking them and then leaving and never calling them or even remembering their names. And the boys hated me because I could steal their girls, have my way them and drop them like old news. I didn't do relationships.

I walked into the class, and I spotted my best friends Amethyst and Garnet in our place, and I started over. I waved at them. I felt a warm hand on my arm, and I looked down, and a cute redhead was looking up at me with big blue eyes and she bit her lip. I smirked at her and winked. She blushed.

"Whats your name doll?" I purred as I leaned down and my unearthly yellow eyes drank in her body without shame.

I felt a rough shove, and whipped around, and I looked down at a blond headed boy. He was dressed in khaki shorts and button down polo and boat shoes.

"Dyke get your hands off my girl!" He shouted as he balled his fist up and he turned a healthy shade of red.

I smiled as I yanked the girl up and I pulled her to me roughly and I palmed her ass as I kissed her sliding my tongue in her mouth as I looked at her 'boyfriend'. She moaned and wrapped her hands in my mane of hair, and I smacked her ass hard with my hands.

The boy screamed and lunged at me. I pushed the girl out the way gently, and I balled my fist as I dodged his fist and I punched him the throat, and I yanked him by his hair, and I brought my knee up and broke his nose and he crumpled to the floor. Not knowing what to hold more, his nose or his throat.

I stepped over his body, and I took the girls pin, and I wrote my number on her hand and kissed her hand and walked over to join my friends.

_**LAPIS** _

I shrunk away from the large women as she walked past my desk. I looked down at the boy as he groaned in pain. _She is a monster. She took him down after kissing and groping his girl. What type of girl is that?!_ I pulled my sweater up around me more, and I tried to focus on my book. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. She way she moved like she was enjoying beating him up. For fun and didn't even care.

I shook my head, and my blue hued hair moved before it settled back down. _What a way to spend my first day in University._ I had already got lost trying to get to this class. And I tripped and dropped all my books when I first came in, and the kids laughed. My face was still on fire from that. I hated large crowds of people and tried not to be in them unless I truly had to. My mom had helped me move into my apartment and then drove me to campus. She was nervous to have me go away, but I told her I needed it to help me come out my shell a little bit.

I was knocked out of my muse by the professor walking in. I looked up, and I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned a bit, and I saw the large women looking right at me. She winked and blew a kiss at me. I jumped, and I turned back around, and my face heated up again. _What the hell Lapis? Get it together. There is no way you should be blushing over a vulgar display like that. Get it together!_

I focused on the lesson, and when it was over  I got up, and I hurried from the classroom trying to put as much distance between myself and her. But very much to my dread I heard her loud voice and the giggles of her friends. I picked up my pace keeping my head down and I made my through the crowd of people. The air seemed to thin around me, and I looked up, and I saw the broad shoulders and chest of the girl as she came to stand in front of me. I back peddled to try not to run into her. I decided to turn around and go the other way, anywhere was better than being anywhere near her. But her two friends blocked my way. I shrank away, and my heart beat picked up like that of a scared cornered animal.

"Don't run away little missy. I have yet to get your name. You're new around here. Call it a welcoming party of sorts. But the parties just for you and I." Her voice was thick and rich and raspy.

I looked up at her briefly, and she smirked, she seemed to do that a lot. She moved closer to me, and I took a step back,

"What is your name missy?"

I stammered and stuttered,

"La...la...lapis."

She looked me over, and she folded her massive arms over her chest, and the muscles flexed as she looked down at me. A hidden agenda hid behind her oddly yellow eyes. I shivered as I took another step back.

"Lapis... mm that's a cute a name for a cutie like you. I am Jasper." She husked as she moved closer to me.

I gripped my books tighter as my eyes darted around and found an opening for me to escape through. I darted forward trying to squeeze past her and the wall. I did not make it past her shoulder before she grabbed my arm and pressed her huge mass against me and the wall. Her grip was iron clad, and she smiled down at me,

"Not so fast missy. Don't be rude and not say a hello back."

He friends laughed and agreed with her. I winced as she gripped my arms harder I could feel the bit of the blood being blocked off from the rest of my arm. She leaned down looking down at my lips before she looked into my eyes. I panicked, and I used my other arm to elbow her in the torso. It was like hitting a brick wall, but it caught her off guard and her loosened her grip, and I used that chance to run off away from her and her horrible friends.

She laughed at me as I hurried down the hall and out of sight. When I did not hear them closing in again, I leaned against the wall and dropped my books for the second time today, and I hugged myself as the skin from where she grabbed me bruised over leaving it blue and purple.

**First chapter. What do you guys think? All comments help!**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the outcome of that first chapter was going to be, but I will most likely be writing most of the chapters at the college library after my classes since there is no one to disturb me. So chapters most likely will be coming out on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Yeah, it is a weird schedule, but it works for me. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Gay love, peace, and Pizza! 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!

 

_**Jasper** _

_Lapis... Lapis...Lapis. What a beautiful name._ I was snapped out of my muse as I was called on to answer some question by the professor. I grumbled the answer and went back to looking at my phone as I scrolled through my photos deleting the ones I didn't want anymore. Soon the class was over, and I was free for the rest of the day. I picked up my bag and headed out the class and into the hall towards the parking lot. I wanted to go out and find a party. A lot were going on around this time heading into the weekend. Amethyst had already texted me about a keg party that was just a few miles away at a frat house. I knew most of the football players that lived there so I knew I could get in without any hassle.

I reached my car, and I tossed my things in the back, and I cracked my knuckles as I got behind the wheel and I started it up. I thought back to the blue-haired girl, and I smiled as I drove off to head home to change and buy some liquor and get my rolling paper and some bud. I needed to get a new bong since I broke my old one. I'd stop by the shop on the way there from the store. My phone rang, and I answered it, and I could hear Garnets voice fill that car,

"Amethyst texted me about this party. I got the ice. You got the bong?" She sounded bored as sI could hear moving around her house.

" I got to go to the shop and buy a new one from Lars. I broke the last one. Get the cubed ice so we can make a smooth filter for the bong. The crushed ice wasn't as smooth. And I'll even toss in some liquid pills to seal the blunts."

She laughed and said,

"That's my girl. I'll be over in an hour to go with you. God knows everyone does not like that hard liquor you bring."

"Whatever real thugs drink that good shit. Not that fruity shit you like."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, and I pulled up to my apartment building. It was a shit hole on the outside. But the rent I could afford and I was not worried about anyone starting some shit with me. I walked up the flights of stairs and unlocked my door. I almost missed the small piece of paper on the door with address and a symbol of a blue diamond. I grabbed the paper and crumpled it and tossed it off the balcony and went inside.

I threw my bag on my unmade bed, and I kicked my shoes off, and I went to the bathroom and washed my face and undressed. I looked at the scars on my stomach, and I ran my hand over the raised and crinkled scars, and I flinched as I snapped back to how I got them. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind.

I freshened up with some deodorant, and I combed my mane of hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, and I looked at my reflection. My eyes were red, and the bags under my eyes didn't help. I reached under the sink and fished for the makeup kit Garnet had gotten. The one I used only twice before. I did some heavy eyeliner making my already noticeable eyes pop. I put on a bit of concealer under my eyes, and I looked at myself again and nodded as the bags were not as bad.

I brushed my teeth, and I went to find some clean clothes. Pulling on a tight muscle shirt that said 'Your prays have been answered. I'm here' and I shimmed up some white joggers and laced up my converse.

There was a knock at my door, and I went over and opened it, and Garnets tall frame filled the door. I stepped back to let her in. I closed the door behind her, and I went back to my bed to finish up my shoes. Garnet sat down next to me kicking a pizza box away from her foot.

I got up, and I looked over the dark skinned beauty. She was built like a brick shit house. Curves in all the right places. Her visors hiding her mitched matched eyes being the one sided darkness. She wore them all the time. Even at night. But that was Garnet. The less crazy one between Amethyst and I. She was the rock that held us from going over the rafters.

She was wearing a black tank top with a red leather jacket over it. Tight black leather pants stuffed inside her biker boots. The metal studs were looking menacing in the dim light of my room.

I reached under my bed and pulled out the cigar box, and I opened it, and I pulled out the bag of reefer.gGrabbing the tobacco papers, and I unrolled them smoothly, and I dumped the cigar filing into the trashcan. Taking a nugget of the strong smelling weed and I broke it up and laid it in the middle, and I took a pill case filled with a liquid version of pot that Lars sold me. I took a safety pin out the nightstand, and I punctured a hole in the top, and I squeezed a line of the stuff on the weed. I started to roll the blunt with pro fingers, and I licked the ends ever so often to make sure it was tight. I sealed it with a bit more of the wax and went to the next one.

Garnet was the only one I ever let touch my stash. I was a bit of an asshole about my bud. But she could roll just as good as I could, and we sat in a comfortable quiet until my phone rang. Blaring out the oh so familiar ring tone of Amethyst.

I hit the answer button and put her on speaker while I went back to rolling,

"Heeeeeyyyy! I hope Y'all are almost ready this party is about to jump off." She yelled into the phone as loud hip-hop music blasted in the back.

"Yeah give us 30. We still have to get the booze and the bong." Garnet said as she finished another blunt.

"Alright see Y'all when you get here. There are plenty women here tonight too. Ripe and ready for picking!"

I chuckled as she said this and Garnet hung up. I stood up, and I took all the blunts we rolled and slipped them into a well-worn metal cigar holder and slid the lighter in my pocket. I got the stripped glass water pipe and handed it to Garnet to hold it.

I grabbed my car keys and wallet, and we walked out my apartment, and I locked up. The night air was crisp and a chilly tickled my now very visible face. No longer having the warmth of my thick hair to cover my face.

We got into the car, and Garnet hooked up her phone to the aux cord and started to blast some music that her sister had been working on. It was a real bass thumper that shook my car as I drove off to the store to get the liquor since I was the only who had a fake ID.

I jogged inside the story and got a hand held basket and went to the liquor aisle, and I got vodka, rum, and some beers. I walked to the cashier, and I pulled out my 'ID' and the card. Since I looked way older than I was he asked no questions, and I paid, and I carried it out and put it in the trunk of the car.

We laughed and sang along to her music as we pulled up to the smoke shop Lars and his girlfriend Sadie ran. We both got out, and I locked the car, and we headed inside. The place was dark except for a few candles here and there. The air was thick with the heavy smell of weed. I loved coming in here.

Sadie came out of the back as the bell on the door sounded our entrance.

Garnet was looking around at the enclosed glass casing that held the different types of bongs.

"Sup Sadie. Where's Lars?" I asked as I leaned against the counter and looked her over. She was a simple girl. Short and rounded but it fit her well. Her eyes were red even in the dark of the place I could see she had been smoking

"He is in the basement checking on the plants. We got a new strain of weed. It takes a lot more care than the others do. He baby's it."

I chuckled as I shook my head,

"Knowing him he already named the thing."

"I wish you were not so spot on. He calls it Lars Jr."

I made a face and Garnet came back over laughing as she set down the bong she had picked. No doubt hopping over the counter and opening it herself. Not that Sadie would say anything. They were like family to us. And of course their biggest customers.

" That's fifty," Sadie said as she went to the cash drawer.

I popped a fifty out my wallet and handed to her, and she put it in the old rusty drawer, and I picked up the bong,

"Thanks, Sadie. I'll be back in a week to pick up my next filler."

"Alright see you then." She waved a lazy hand at us as we left.

Garnet grabbed the keys from me and got behind the wheel. I shrugged and went around to the other side, and I got in. I placed the bong gently on the floor between my legs as she pulled off. I took a single blunt from the cigar case and sparked it up and took a long drag, loving the feel of the burn in my chest. I passed her the blunt as I closed my eyes and blew the smoke out. We arrived at the two-story frat house in no time. And both of us were already baked. We got out, and she helped me with the liquor as we walked inside and through the crowd of people to the kitchen and sat everything down and set up next to all the other liquor that was there.

I went back out to the car and got the bong and went back to the kitchen and filled it up with water and went to the freezer and pulled a few block ice cubes and put them in the top. I pulled a nugget out the little plaid bag I had with me and lit it and sucked deeply the smooth, fresh feeling of the ice as the smoke pulled from under it was the best.

I passed the lighter and the bong to Garnet, and I hopped up on the counter and poured myself out a cup of Vodka and downed it. I looked around for Amethyst, and I spotted her lavender hair over in a far corner with her hand up a leggy thin girl's dress. I was surprised to see that is was Peral. Peral was the walking version of a proper textbook nerd. But from her flushed face, I could tell she had a bit too much to drink.

The air was thick with smoke from all the weed, and a few of the jocks came over and paid for a blunt from me. The music was loud, and the people looked like they were enjoying themselves. I got down and hit the bong again before I grabbed Garnet and pulled her to the living room that was doubling as a dance floor. I lit another blunt, and I started to dance. Garnet even though she was tall I was towering, over her and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she ground against me to the beat of the music as I took a long drag and lolled my head back and closed them letting the high settle in.

We did this at every party until some girl came over and stole one of us away. The music cranked up, and we all yelled in approval as fast paced Spanish sound came on, and Garnet and I started to dance and laugh as we were clumsy but kept up. After a while, we flopped down on the old worn sofa and had a bottle passed to us and we took turns taking swings of some moonshine. Whoever made it know what the hell they were doing.

The door opened and Bryce the head quarterback comes stumbling in with a girl in tow. My eyes were flat, but I just made out the oddly familiar head of blue hair

"Lookie what I found wandering the street. Being the gentleman that I am, I shouldn't have her out this late." He bellowed as he yanked her to his side and smiled as he tried to pull her sweater up.

I sat up, and I got up, and I shoved my way through the crowd as people whooped and hollered and wolf whistled.

I sobered up real quick as I recognized the girl to be Lapis. She didn't belong in a place like this.

"Bryce let her go, man." I warned as I smiled at Lapis and winked and mouthed ' It's going to be okay.'

**_ LAPIS _ **

I had stayed late to do some homework, and my dorm was past the frat houses. It was late, and one house had loud music and voices coming from it. A group of guys was standing outside, and one of them grabbed me and pulled me inside. The guy had an iron grip on my wrist. It felt like my bones were grinding against themselves.

Suddenly the girl... Jasper was there towering above everyone else. Her broad and muscled shoulders were straining against the shirt. She winked and mouthed to me that everything was going to be okay.

"Fine, she is yours. I was just having some fun." He stammered as she moved closer.

As soon as he let me go, I gripped my backpack, and I ran. I could hear her calling for me, and I soon heard her converse clad feet running after me. In a few strides, she was in front of me grabbing my arm gently slowing me.

I pulled my arm from her and looked up at her. She seemed nervous as she rubbed the back of her neck with a massive hand.

"um... At least let me walk you back to your dorm." He voice was thick and lazy.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I mumbled, and she stuck her chest out in the thank you.

"Sure no problem."

I started to walk, and she walked next to me on the outside, so I was walking next to the fences. We walked in an uneasy quiet and when we got to my dorm block, and I walked up the stairs, and she followed me. Walking down the long hall to the door. I fumbled with my keys, and I opened my door, and I slipped inside and looked back at her. She was smiling widely.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Anytime." Her deep voice slow and drawn out.

The dull patter of rain on my window met my ears, and I sighed as I stopped back to let her massive frame through the door. She came through, and I closed the door behind her. Under the smell of weed, she smelled like the like vanilla and a faint scent of sunbathed earth.

I walked deeper into my dorm, and she sat herself down on the sofa. It groaning under her bulk. She took a half gone blunt from behind her ear and held it out to me,

"Wanna take a hit?"

I shook my head, and she smiled before she put it back behind her ear. I hurried to my room, and I put my bag down, and I came back out and edged around the living room table to the kitchen, and I put on the pot for tea. I was beyond nervous as I could feel her eyes on me as I moved around the small kitchen.

"You're nervous. Why? I won't do anything...unless you want me to." She mused as she her fingers flew over her phone.

I choked on the water I was drinking, and I wiped my mouth but stayed quiet as I watched the water come to a boil.

She chuckled, and I heard the sofa groan as she stood up. For someone as big as she was her feet didn't make a sound and the next second she was next to me leaning against the fridge staring down at me.

"I texted Garnet she will be here in 10 minutes."

I nodded softly as I took two cups down and I could feel her watching my every move as I poured the water into the cups and I put the tea bags in the cups and handed her one after I put sugar in it.

She took it from me and nodded before she went back and sat down. I sat down on the other end of the sofa and sipped my tea. It was quiet except for the soft slips of the hot tea between both of us.

A knock at my door made me jump. Before I could get up Jasper was already at the door in a few long strides and opened the door. In the doorway was a dark skinned woman with shades on her face making her eyes unseen. I remembered her as one of Jaspers friends. She looked past Jasper and smiled slowly at me. I blushed, and I put my cup down.

"I'll see you around then Lapis. And next time I come to your dorm it will be under very different circumstances." Jasper husked darkly, and her friend laughed.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. I leaned against the door, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're enjoying this so far. I've had so much fun writing it so far. Leave comments and favs. Snipeeasy Yall!


	3. Blue is not Always the Warmest Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all I am currently up at campus writing this next chapter. I feel like I want this story to be a slow burn for a little while. Building more backstory for both Jasper and Lapis. I am going to try my very best to not do that with this story and really build the characters and the way they interact with each other, not just between the main characters. So as always reviews and comments are always welcome. Peace, gay love, and pizza!  
>  Snipeeasy Y'all!

_**Jasper** _

Garnet dropped me off at my apartment, and we both stumbled into the room, and she fell out on the sofa, and I fumbled with my shoes, and I laughed as I tripped over her boot and I went flying into the armchair. I settled down with one shoe on and one off. I rolled my eyes as my phone rang. I fumbled for it in my pocket as Garnet grumbled for me answer it.

"Heillo, what do yrou want Aabmethyst?!" I slurred as I giggled and Garnet sat up and laughed so hard she belched.

"Damn you're smashed bro! I was just making sure you both got home safe. After you left after the blue haired girl, Garnet left 10 minutes later."

Her voice sounded like she was speaking through a soaked cotton ball. But maybe it was just my hearing.

I sat up as best I could, and I blurted out,

"Wpe govt back fine. Garnet is staygni teh night ni vthink. Sman you shlozud have seeen me. Ji was smooth as jsiht and didn't ucfk pup with Lapis! I think shbe wants me!"

Amethyst laughed and gave me props before she told us she would see us tomorrow and hung up. I flopped back, and I ran my hand over my head, and I snatched the tie out of hair with thick, slow fingers, and I sighed as my hair fell back in its thick heavy mane around my face. I turned blurred eyes to Garnet to see that she was knocked out snoring.

I was proud of myself that I had myself together even with Lapis even when I was hammered. I got up and stumbled over to Garnet and I took her legs and I drug her off the sofa, her head hitting the carpet as I drug her to my bed and I tossed her on it falling on top of her as the world pitched from the sudden movement. But she didn't stir. I laid on the other side of the bed and fought to get my other shoe off. I rolled over and I blacked out.

* * *

The next day I forced my eyes open. Thick eye crust had sealed them. I rubbed them annoyed and I rolled over and my heart lurched as I fell out the bed and landed on a pile of pizza boxes. I sat up with a start and I heard the shower going. I stumbled up and I walked into the bathroom and I saw a red leather jacket tossed over the shower bar. It all came rushing back and I groaned. Garnet always had an easier time with a hangover.

I looked at my reflection, and I washed my face, and I brushed my teeth multiple times to get the taste of weed and vodka out my mouth. The shower stopped, and Garnet stepped out the shower and walked naked from the bathroom waving her hand to me. I grunted a hello to her. I had seen her naked so many times it didn't phase me. She was more of a sister than anything. And this had become our thing. We would crash at whoever place was closer and kept an overnight bag just for this purpose.

I peeled the clothes off me, and I got in the shower and always like when I got out I was feeling much better. I dried off, and I got dressed in some black sweats and a thermal long sleeve. It was cold in the apartment. I went to the small kitchen and Garnet had dressed and was sipping on a cup of hot coffee. I made another pot, and I poured out a cup for me, and I sat down across from her with the wobbly table between us.

"Morning." She said over her coffee.

"Morning. I can drive you home when you are ready. I was gonna swing by Amethyst's if you down later."

Garnet looked up from the cup of coffee. I did not know if she was looking at me since she had her shades on. She nodded and went back to sipping her coffee. I drank down the rest of mine not worrying about the burn if it down my throat. I tossed the cup in the sink I grabbed my keys and my wallet, and I slid a drop beanie on my head, and Garnet got up and washed her cup and tossed her clothes from last night in her overnight back to take them with her.

"You want some breakfast one the way?" I asked as we walked out the door and I locked it.

She shook her head as we walked down the stairs and towards my car that was parked haphazardly next to the huge old oak tree across the street. I rolled my eyes at Garnet. She just shrugged her shoulders and got into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's seat. The sun was blaring into my eyes. Still sore from the hangover. I pulled the visor down, and I pulled on the tinted Aviator shades and started up the car and pulled off. Weaving through the afternoon traffic, I dropped her off at her little studio apartment she shared with her sister. I waited in the car and looked at my phone scrolling through iFunny.

A knock at my window made me look up. My windows were deep tinted, but I could make out the shape of a man. I rolled down my window just enough to speak,

"Can I help you?"

The man didn't answer, but a small slip of paper was slid into the crack of the window. It fell into my lap, and my eyes followed the paper. When I looked up, I saw that the outline of the man was gone. I picked up the slip of paper, and I already knew what it was. Unfolding it, there was scrawled in the middle an address and the symbol of a Blue Diamond.

I had been getting these notes for the last two months. The Blue Diamond gang was well known around these parts. They dabbled in it all, from drugs to selling women on the Black Market for sick pervs. I guess I knew why they wanted to recruit my e. But I may have been one itching for a fight just picking a fight, but I was not out to be in a gang. Especially the reputation Blue Diamond had.

Yes her name was Blue Diamond. I guess her parents thought it was a good idea to name their kid after a rock. But who was I kidding? My name was a rock. A boring rock at that. Word around was that she killed her first person when she was fourteen. Did I believe that? A part of me did, but another part of me didn't want to believe it. I crumpled the paper and opened my door and tossed it out into the street.

I wondered how long this was going to go on before she and her lackeys took a hint that I was not interested. The passenger door opening took me out of my muse as the car's weight shifted as Garnet got back into the car. She tossed a duffle in the back, and the clink of bottles rang out. I looked over at her, and she shrugged. I pulled off and headed over to Amethyst's flat.

She lived the farthest from us. Her building overlooked the beach and town and college nestled between the rolling hills on either side. The winding road leads us closer and closer to her place. Her parents had made a name for themselves early in their life. Her father was a Petroleum Engineer, which had him gone a lot. Sometimes weeks at a time. Her mother was a heart surgeon. So you know they were making serious bank.

Amethyst was nothing like her parents. She enjoyed drawing and painting. She was the artsy type. Her parents did not approve of their only child slumming it out painting and hanging out with the likes of Garnet and I., But she brought in the grades and kept her party life under the radar. If her mother ever found out, Amethyst was anything like she knew Garnet and I were she would have an aneurysm. But they raked over the cash for her to live in her decked out pad.

Pulling up we got out, and I saw a dark SUV sitting in the driveway. I was curious about who's it was as we let ourselves in with they key under the flower pot, and I closed the door behind us. Garnet walked ahead while I went into the kitchen to put the beers in the fridge.

Grabbing a beer for myself and Garnet and Amethyst, I closed the fridge with my foot and came around the corner and into the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Garnet and Amethyst were sitting on the love seat and across from them was a very tall, well-built women. Her hair was dyed an ice blue. Shaved down to a taper on each side and a precise cut of a diamond shaved into the left side of her head. Her face had a high angle on her cheekbones. And deep black eyeliner outlined her cerulean blue eyes. Her ears were stretched with gauges encrusted with blue diamonds.

Blue tribal markings covered her arms in numerous gashes of blue. Wrapping around her upper arms all the way down to her hands. And dark stripes cut across her chest. She dawned a simple black tank top and ripped jeans. On her feet were spiked heels and her toenails matched her finger nails. A dark blue. Every one of her fingers had rings of different sizes. Different cuts of blue diamonds.

A predatory smile graced her lips as she waved me over to take a seat. I frowned as I handed the beers to Garnet and Amethyst. They took them without a word. I chose to stand as I took a swig of the beer and looked at her. Her smile did not falter, in fact, it grew bigger as she leaned forward. Clasping her hands together she looked over all of us.

"Well... I did not know I would get all of you in one go. Lucky me I guess. I am here to take business with you all." Her voice was dark and droning.

I crossed my arms, and I growled,

"Listen hear lady. We do not want to get in on whatever fucker you like to on your free time. So you can get your tight ass up and bounce."

I did not know what had come over me. But my anger had spiked, and I wasn't having any of what this woman had to say.

She smiled as she stood up. In her heels, she stood about an inch taller than me. Garnet put her hand on my arm and shook her head. Amethyst just looked shocked.

"See that's the type of fire I'd like to have working for me. Someone like you can get things done. But just hear me out. Your first outburst was a freebie. Next one will come with consequences...girl."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, and a smirk graced her face. My hands clenched and the bottle shattered in my hand. But no blood fell from my hand. As I had oddly enough not been cut by the glass. The smell of beer wafted up from the floor as it pooled around my feet on the stained wood floors. Mixing with the bits of shattered glass. My blood rushed and I could hear it in my ears. My teeth gnashed like a wild animal as I bit out,

" I don't know how many others have bent over and spread their ass cheeks for you to fuck them. I ain't the one. So like I said walk your ass out this house. Before I wedge my size twelves up your ass."

Garnet stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away and hissed in my ear.

"What the fuck man? You know who that is?! She could have us all strung up by out toes with a snap of her fingers. Cool it."

I pulled away from her hand and turned back to the women and growled,

"You hard of hearing?"

She laughed as she walked around the table and Amethyst was frozen in her spot on the couch as she women leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She went sheet white, and her fist balled. The women stroked her cheek and waved her ring-clad hand to us both before she let herself out. I waited until the SUV's engine faded before I sat next to Amethyst and made her look at me,

"Ame... what did she say to you?"

A thin sheen of sweat and coated her face and she licked her lips nervously as she looked at me with fear and pleading mixed in her eyes,

"We have to do what she says. She has her hold on all of us. She will go after our families and friends. She will not stop until she has what she wants. She wants you more than us. She will use us to get you.

My heart seized, and I slammed my fist into the table, and the legs gave way and broke.

"Fuck."

* * *

_**Lapis** _

There was a knock at my door. I stood on my tip toes and looked through the peephole. I saw the pale skin of Pearls face as she held her books in her arms. I had completely forgotten I had agreed to have her over to do Chem homework together. I unlocked the door and opened the door for her. The slim women came in and closed the door behind her.

She strode over to the sofa and sat down and placed her books down. Her thin fingers flipped through the textbook. I snapped out of it and grabbed my bag and sat down next to her. I looked over at her. She had sharp features. A high forehead and light pink hair what collected in the back of her head in a small point. A pointed nose and thin lips. She was nice, though. A bit of a stickler for the rules. And a bit uptight but she had been at the party last night. I shuddered as I remembered the events of last night.

I was pulled from my muse as a thin hand waved in front of my face. I blinked, and I blushed, and I fumbled with my book,

"Lapis? You okay? You were out of it all through class today. Something happen?" Her voice gently coaxed.

I shook my head, and I gave her a weak smile,

"I am just a little tired is all."

She looked me over trying to find what was wrong, giving up with a huff and went back to her book. I relaxed, and I started to write out the equations for the Chem homework.

After a few hours of homework, I made us some toast before she packed up and left. I put my books away, and I went to my room, and I sighed as I flopped down and I closed my eyes. My vision was filled with a mane of white hair. The figured turned, and the smirk on her face made me jump up, and my eyes snapped open. The image of Jasper slipped my mind. I rubbed my eyes as my face went flush. Why was I thinking about her?

I took off my clothes thinking that a shower could help me clear my head. I turned on the shower and the room filled with steam, and I got in, and I stood under the water staring at the drain as the water swirled around. After what seemed like forever I got out, and I dried off and pulled on some Pj's.

I opened my laptop and put on Netflix. I needed to catch up with Gotham. And maybe some TV would get last night off mind.

About an hour later I turned off my laptop, and I put it on the charger. I checked my phone but like always I only had a good night text from both of my parents.

_Growing up was hard for me. I was the youngest of three kids. Both my older sisters were always better at everything. They were even born perfectly. I, on the other hand, was born premature and spent my first months looking at my parents through an incubator._

_When I was young, I was smaller than kids my age. I got left out of every sport. Being picked last. Going through school being in the shadow of my sisters Emerald and Ruby. We were all named after gems that represented our characters. Emerald like the gem was the brightest of us. She had the brains and the looks. But she was the most likely to crack under pressure. Just like the gem. Her resistance to anything negatives was tiny._

_Ruby was a fiery person. Strong willed and tough. She had a temper on her and got into many fights. Which earned her the respect from her peers. But it also gave her a big head. Basking in her rays of her existence. Even being the middle child, she protected us while growing up and even today. She was out of the country at some school for gifted military tactics. Yes, that is a thing. She calls around twice a month to check on my sister and me._

_The there is me. Dull and weak. Just interesting enough to pass. I was the quiet, depressed one. My family handled me with the utmost care. As if they were scared I'd break and fall apart and get lost to the four corner winds of the world. Sometimes I liked it. It meant I didn't have stress. But most of the time I was just babied and coddled like a child. It took weeks for my parents to agree to let me go to college._

_"You sure you don't want to go to a community college? Or go somewhere close so you can stay home and commute?" My mothers gently voice floated to my ears as I laid in my bed._

_My father stood next to her with his arm around her shoulders comforting her. His eyes were big behind his thick frames. His tie is hanging loosely around his neck and suit jacket hanging from his other arm. Most likely heading to work._

_My mother had her apron on. Streaks of flour were racing across the dark blue of the apron. Most likely from the cake that had filled the house with its aroma. Her soft brown eyes filled with worry and concern._

_"Mom. Dad. I'm sure I want to go away to school. I have a full ride to a college. It will not only save a ton of money. It will help me open up and be more social. I'll be fine."_

I drew myself out of my memories and thoughts. I stared at my blank white walls. With the slight peeling paint and I sighed as I thought out loud,

"Was I really ready for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, I am so sorry that the Lapis part was so short and boring. It will get better. I hope you all are enjoying! Comment your thoughts! Peace, gay love, and Pizza!
> 
> Snipeeasy Y'all!


	4. A Stone's Soft Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is next chapter in this okay story of mine, I mean I think its pacing okay so far. But we all know Lapis is getting wrapped up in those bad girl vibes of Jaspers. I mean who wouldn't hot damn! PUNCH ME DADDY! And if you do not get that reference then Tumblr needs to become your new best friend. Anyways I also would like to say sorry for the late upload. I fell off my muse bus and cracked my head. But I am fine now! So... as always stay dirty you filthy muckers and snipeeasy yall!

_**Jasper** _

After the whole situation had gone down with Blue Diamond, I was on edge. I knew that it had been stupid to say those thing's to her and I had this unsettling feeling in my chest that told me she was going to make sure that I knew just what kind of shitstorm my big mouth had gotten me into. An hour or so later Amethyst was still pretty shaken up by tonight's events, and Garnet was not saying anything, just sitting there nursing the same bottle of now warm beer in her hand since it all kicked off.

I, on the other hand, had been pacing for the last hour, My hair was even more of a wild mess from me pulling on it, chewing the inside of my cheek was red raw from the constant chewing and tugging I had been applying to it out of worry. _Maybe if I were to go and try to talk to Blue Diamond everything would die down again, and if I have to I will join just to get the targets off my friends but saying that Would she even take my offer?_

I was taken out of my muse as my phone making me jump, furrowing my brows at the bright screen I noticed it was a private number. I left them in the room and I walked into the next and I answered before holding it up to my ear.

A deep, gruff voice met my ears,

"The 3rd Street pier warehouse. Midnight. Come alone."

Before I could even get a word out, the call ended, groaning I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it as if I weighed up my options when I had no choice. Walking back into the living room I grabbed my keys off the table and finally turned to them,

"I've got to go... I'm going to fix this! I'll call you guys later... Cheer up guys Jaspers got this Don't sweat it okay?"

It was like I was trying to convince myself more than them but I had to put their minds at ease, I hugged them both before I walked out and got into my car and pulled off, driving back down the hill my head was all the way in the clouds, thoughts running rapidly. Consumed by my inner turmoil that I ran three red lights, managed to dodge any police cars and somehow made it back to my apartment in one piece. My hands shook as I fumbled to get the damn key in my door I swear I don't have the time for this shit right now, taking a deep breath I relaxed as best I could and opened my door. Closing and locking it behind me, my knees gave way, and I slipped to the carpet floor.

Rubbing my face, the tremors in my hands was still there and growing more erratic by the second, balling up my fist I cursed bloody murder before I smashed my fist into the wall next to the door. The standard drywall gave way under my fist, and I didn't even register the pain as jagged pieces of drywall scraped against my knuckles while white powder fell and mingled with the dirty brown carpet.

Pushing myself up and walking to the bathroom I splashed water on my face and ran my fingers through my thick mane of hair. I groaned as my fingers got stuck in the matted parts, Stripping down and getting into the shower I washed my hair until it squeaked conditioning it always took the longest, so I decided to clean the rest of my body and let the conditioner settle in. Once I finished, I got out and blew dried my hair before I combed it out with a barrage of cursing and pulling. Dividing my thick and damp tresses down the middle, I braided the distinct parts into two thick french braids that reached just under my ass.

Air drying I walked over to my dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of boy boxers and a sports bra, adorning the set I pulled on some white basketball shorts and a black tank top before I Laced up some black and white running shoes and pulled up my long crew socks. After brushing my teeth, I then laid down on my bed and finally closed my eyes to rest.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I looked at my phone I had missed calls from Garnet and a text from Amethyst. I put my phone in my pocket not even bothering to reply It was around 11:15 pm so I grabbed my car keys and decided to keep my wallet at home opting to stuff a wad of ones in my pocket instead. Locking up behind myself I walking down the steps of my stoop to my car before I got in and pulled off, I knew just the spot they'd be at because only a few parties take place down at the docks along the warehouses. It took twenty minutes to get there if that and the gravel crushed under the wheels of my car as I slowed it down to a crawl to scan the scenery before me, headlights danced off the containers of shipments and bouncing off of other cars that were parked around. I decided to park behind a row of metal water pipes instead of plain view before I got out and shoved my hands into my pockets as I started to walk ahead.

Loud voices could be heard up above echoing off of each metal container around these stinking docks and it only amplified with each step closer. Shouting, chanting and what seemed like metal banging against a fence was ringing through my ears, rounding a corner I saw a circle of kids, ranging in age, size, and color and congregating In the center of the mass was a cage like fighting rink. High metal fence walls closed the space in while kids grabbed onto the linked wall of chain shaking it and yelling, some had pipes and crushed them against the link metal while others stood back silently watching every move with glints of amusement flashing across their eyes. I slipped into the crowd looking around while two women were going at it the ring, One with orange hair had the other girl pinned her fist was a blur as she pummeled the girls face in, blood spurted from the girl's nose and mouth as she tried to fend the brutal beatings off.

Scanning my surroundings, I saw the blue hair of Blue Diamond; she sat regally on top of a lowrider wearing a black studded jacket. A spiked bra that looked just as dangerous as her gaze, blue leather pants, and custom biker boots adorned her feet with her initials plastered over the sides. I scanned the length of her light from above reflected off of the brass knuckle dusters that were tainted with pure gold reminding me of just how wild this place is.

Blue Diamond watched the fight with mild interest but as a short woman standing next her leaned over and whispered something in her ear while pointing in my direction. I was caught off guard as cerulean orbs found their way over to me, she lifted her hand up no higher than her face and the two women in the ring instantly stopped their fight. They got waved away, and the girl with orange hair bowed to Blue Diamond before two men came in the arena and drug off the other women who's injuries were too extensive for her to walk off simply.

Blue Diamond curled a long finger at me beckoning me to her like some whipped puppy, gritting my teeth I forced my feet to carry me over to where she sat atop the car. She looked me over and nodded in approval, and an overwhelming feeling of disgust rolled through my stomach while my skin shuddered as her eyes scanned me like a damn farmer eyeing up the prized bull at a county fair.

"I'm glad you came, I did not want to have to play my hand, but I would have if I had to," a smug smirk was smacked on her face as she stared me down. "So here's the deal..you fight for your place next to me If you beat my best, you fight me. If you lose to my best, I kill you and if you beat me you get a seat right next to me." she patted the car as if to reiterate her last statement.

The crowd hushed as they all watched on with interest, the woman who earlier bowed stood off to the side with a smirk on her face as she sized me up She was built like a damn brick house and it was all pure muscle And even for her size from what I've seen she was fast.

_If I do this, our lives will go back to the way it was. And Blue Diamond won't be breathing down our necks ...She'll have what she's wanted... Me._

I nodded, and I took my hands out my pockets accepting her challenge,

"Is it the orange haired girl I am going to fight then?" I grunted I already knew the answer, just wanted her to know that I didn't fear the girl.

As if she could sense my hostility in the air the girl's nose flared, a small smirk graced my lips at getting under her skin.

Blue Diamond nodded, and I turned before walking into the ring, and the girl followed me before skulking off to her corner, I looked around at the crowd, and I could cut the tension with a butter knife as they all stared and swayed in anticipation.

Blue Diamond lifted her hand and held her thumb up her eyes kept a hidden mirth like she knew a joke that I wasn't privy to.

"FIGHT!" She boomed.

I stepped back as the girl's fist missed my jaw and bent my body before I caught her arm under slamming down she buckled under the force my left arm out I caught another wild punch; the contact left me jarring from the bone on bone contact, but I sucked it up and bit back the curse word that was on the tip of my tongue. Shoving her back I smirked as she flew across the ring and her large back crashed into the rusty metal fence.

Advancing on her I put my fist up and kept my midsection covered as she righted herself and her eyes narrowed. Changing her tactics and circling me. Keeping her in my line of sight I growled viscerally as I felt a whoosh of air as she tried to bum rush me, I sidestepped and caught her by her hair, yanking her back I wrapped my arm around her neck and kept her in a headlock with both arms. I grunted as she jammed her elbow into my ribs partially winding me for a second, but I still didn't release her. It wasn't long before she started thrashing and clawing at my face.

I snarled as I let her go blood with streaming down my face covering my vision. I wiped the blood away, and she caught me around my middle and lifted me up before pile driving me into the hard flooring, She straddled me and aimed a blow at my face, but I brought up my arms and her fist connected with them instead. I bucked using my entire body weight, and the force made her lose her balance, I took this split-second difference to top her, socking her dead in her eye I clocked her in the jaw and rained down brutal punches to her face. Blood spurted and covered the mat as I kept hitting her until the bone turned soft under my fist and blood covered my chest and face. I got off her as she groaned and rolled over.

The crowd went wild and cheered. Blue Diamond smiled as she stood up and the same two men came in to carry the orange haired bitch off while Blue Diamond stepped into the ring and took off her jacket, as she threw it out to the crowd they cheered and whooped!

"Good job... My turn." She gloated.

The cuts on my face stung but I watched her as she stalked towards me, She attacked with a sped I was not expecting, and I barely dodged a set of brass knuckles heading towards my face, as her body followed through I elbowed her and she stumbled past me. The blue haired thug spun on me and caught me right under my chin causing my head to fly back I tasted blood as my teeth jarred and all I could do was stumble back and grip my jaw willing the slight pain to stop. Anger coursed through me as she smiled before attacking again, but this time, I was ready, I bucked under a severe blow and struck her exposed stomach with left and right combos backing her up with each blow until she pressed against the fence.

I felt a nasty blow to my back, and I fell onto one knee and quickly caught the knee that was heading for my face, and I hooked my hands under her knee and tripped her up feeling a rush of adrenaline as she fell on her back. I grappled her and pinned her down before I straddled her upper body, She gripped my arms in her hands and dug her nails in deep; I hissed in pain while she thrashed making me buck on top of her, but I didn't let up. Instead, I drew back my right arm and used all my strength before I hit her right in her jaw, I smirked as her head flew to the side and blood spilled from her mouth. I got off her breathing hard as my face racked with pain and a dull aching throb.

She got to her feet slowly and smiled through the blood as she wiped most of it off on her arm

"Welcome to the family Jasper." She gargled before she broke out into a manic laugh.

My stomach churned as I watched her, She clapped her hands, and all the other of what I assumed were her goons whooped and cheered before Crossing their arms and forming a diamond with their hands.

She leads me out of the rink, and I was given an ice pack, placing it on my jaw. Blue Diamond was getting patched up I leaned my head against the wall I was up against, and a Clanking sound met my ears drawing my attention, looking down I saw a pair of brass knuckles laying at my feet

"Call it a welcome gift." She purred through the blood-soaked towel in her mouth. I leaned down picking them up it was only when I got back in my car that the reality of those brass knuckles hit me.

Driving back to the apartment and walking upstairs I collapsed on my bed. The bottle of vodka oh so familiar in my hand as I downed it trying to forget what had just happened.

* * *

_**LAPIS** _

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP**

The sound of my alarm woke me up, groaning and rolling over to turn off the alarm. Shuffling out my bed I went into the adjoining bathroom and looked at my tired, pale face. Splotches of freckles danced over my nose, and my deep set blue eyes stared back at myself. I yawned, and my hair stuck up at odd angles. Turning on the shower, I went to find some clothes. Pulling open my drawers and pulling out a simple dark blue shirt and blouse that tied behind my head.

Going back into the bathroom I got undressed and got in, washing myself and my hair, I got out as fast as I could. Drying off and combing my blue hair and framing it over my face and going about my morning routine I got dressed.

Packing my backpack and grabbing my dorm room keys and grabbing a muffin from the cabinet and headed out. Glancing at my phone looking at the time I rushed off and down the streets to get to campus on time.

The morning air was cold; I started to regret my outfit but having no time to change I rubbed my arms and walked faster. Making it to the school in record time I went right to my first class. I sat in my usual seat. Looking around at the kids, noticing that one large woman was missing from her two other friends. Seated in the back like they always did. But they were not cracking jokes or being loud. Both were quiet and looking down at their phones.

I looked away and tried not to wonder about where she was. _Why should I care? Maybe it's because she saved you. Or maybe because of you're kind of care about her._ I groaned as my brain racked my emotions with so many different feeling.

The door opening and banging against the wall made me jump out my skin as my eyes darted to the door. A large frame came into the view of the door and ambled in with a slight stumble was Jasper. Dark shades graced her face, hiding her eyes. One side of her face was splotched with blue and black bruising, flowing out from what seemed like the epicenter of her lower jaw. I winced as I looked at her, clothes were thrown on and wrinkled. The red plaid flannel hanging off one side showing the bronzed color of her shoulder. The jeans hung low on the vast birth of her hips, and the band of her underwear was showing. Chairs scraped, turning around again both of her friends were on their feet as Jasper stumbled over to them bumping into chairs and desk as she went.

No one made a sound as she flopped down next to me, the air around me infused with the smell of Axe Bodyspray and the heavy smell of Vodka. I tensed as she leaned over into my personal space and gave me a crooked grin. A thick finger coming up and pushing her glasses on her face. She turned and slumped in the seat; legs spread wide, and one hand tossed carelessly behind her on the chairs back.

This close I could see the damage that had been done to her jaw. It was swollen and inflamed. I bit the inside of my cheek as I forced my eyes away from her and looked down at my notebook.

The professor came in and set down her bags. She was a tall, slim lady. Black thick framed glasses set on her gently sloping nose. She wrote the lesson title on the blackboard and started to lecture.

Her voice was being drowned out of my ears as my brain, to focused on the women next to me to focus. I kept looking over at her, only for an extra second before I whipped my head back down to my notebook, the page blank besides the title and the date.

Shuffling next to me brought my gaze back to Jasper next to me, she had shifted, and her massive body slumped over the desk as she placed her head in her hand. I had not even noticed that the sunglasses tossed haphazardly on the desk under her.

Yellow eyes tinged with red slid over to me, and I held my breath. I stared back at her as long as I could before I looked away and blushed. My face heating up and a warm feeling blooming in the pit of my stomach.

I heard a chuckle coming from the bigger women; I tucked my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine when I was frazzled.

Warm breath caressed my ear, and a shiver slithered down my back, the fine hair on my arms stood on end. I wanted to move away, but my body was not moving. Panic screamed in my brain, but it seemed to have short-circuited, and my body froze.

My head seemed to turn on its own, and I came face to face with the broad expanse of Jasper's face. Thick lips were creeping into a smirk as she seemed to look right into my soul with those unearthly yellow eyes. I gulped, and I leaned back. Finally, my body was working.

The click of the clock above seemed louder, the blood rushing in my ears, loud and oh so very clear. The heat in my cheeks starting up again.

She smiled again, and I looked away and noticed people were leaving. I shot up my seat, my skirt flaring out around my legs as I was a flurry of arms as I packed my things up.

I pushed my chair in, but stout arms folded over a massive chest stopped me from escaping. I looked up and mumbled softly, my voice shaking slightly,

"I.. I have to go, my next class."

Her two friends came over and stood next to, looks or worry on the shorter of them. The one with the sunglasses on looked on passively. Jasper stepped to the side and held out her arm,

"I'll see you around then."

I quickly rushed past her and headed towards the door, daring to look back and saw that her eyes had followed me to the door. I blushed bright red as I slipped out the door and into the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... yes I ended it on that note. I may just add a little angst next chapter. Even though I am not an angsty teenager I still act like one sometimes because... well Adulting is hard and sucks major Yellow Diamond balls... yuck. But all dicks getting stuck in the fan aside I hope you all liked this chapter and leaving those kudos and please comment your thoughts. Follow me on Tumblr, so if you want to message me or other shit, or just get a laugh at the stupid shit I find funny. 
> 
> http://darkittensniper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


	5. In the Closet Goes Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, first off I know this chapter is up very early but I had to get it off my chest.
> 
> Trigger Warning for sexual abuse. 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall

_**Jasper** _

I had watched her leave, and I felt a chill shoot through me, something in my stomach flipped, making me feel like the floor had given way and I had fallen through. I packed it up to the night I had just had and pushed the feelings away. Turning to my friends I gave a huge shit eating grin and held up my arms, flexing them I kissed one of my biceps,

"Your very own Jasper fixed our problem." My voice with slow but held conviction.

Amethyst was the first to bust out in a grin, Garnet, on the other hand, didn't move a facial muscle, but gave a solid thumbs up. I was positive that she knew what I had done as if the swollen jaw and nail marks over my eye did not give it away. Amethyst took my hand and all but dragged me out the classroom with Garnet pulling up the rear.

Going to the dining commons, I got a mug of coffee and a danish. We sat at the back, and each of us got absorbed in our worlds.

_My world was about how I was stupid that I did not do this in the first place. The Queen around here had called me. To be a part of her castle. Her power. Her money. Her women. The violence. Her Love!_

_Was it bad that for a second I did not think about my friends? And family? Well fucks to the family, they could all die for all I cared. Treating me the way they did!_

_Seeing your mother give blowjobs to strange men, and breastfeeding you at the same time? She said "I cried too much, but mama still got to make her money. This will do, no its okay she won't take away me caring for you big boy! "_

_Being six and a man said" it was okay to touch it. That all good little girls feel it. You don't want me to tell ya, mama, that you have been a good little girl for the kind man? "_

_Your 12th birthday, no there was no cake, no toys, no clowns. No, it was mama and the same nice man, he smiles and pets you body! Saying it was time to be a big girl! That all big girls went through this! That you want to make ya mama happy? Then don't tell her. It could kill her! Do you want to be the not big girl who killed her mama?_

_Wanting not to kill mama you do what the nice man says. The blood flowing between your thin still forming thighs. You cry, but nice man doesn't like that. He frowns and hits you for being a bad girl! You go quiet, and when the nice man is done you run to mama blood still running smiling like nothing was wrong. Nothing could have been wrong; I had saved mama from dying! She would love me more for that!_

_But she doesn't hug me back, she runs and pushes me down, calling me a whore for stealing the nice man from here! Calling me other mean names as she kicks me. I am confused I cry out "I didn't kill you, mama, I did not know why you are not happy! I love you, mama! I saved the day like a superhero!"_

_One well-placed kick to the head had me go to sleep! I woke up in all white! I was in heaven! But beeping drew me away. I was in the place sick people go, with mama next to me. Crying. The nice man was not there. But another man was. I remembered him; he was my father. My dad was there. Taking away from himself to see me! It must have been a big deal!_

_Things were nice for a while then father got drunk a lot. Hit mama and hit me when I tried to save mama. When I got older, I vowed I'd never be able to let some man do that to me! Or the ones I loved! I was going to be the roughest, the biggest, the scariest! I never let anyone make me scared just because of size!_

_I worked, and I worked until I was the most savage I could be. Living by the mantra, You hit. First, you state your power._

_A warning._

I was pulled out my deep child-like muse by Amethyst saying my name. I rolled my eyes over to her,

"What?"

"Are you okay? Your face is a hot mess! What did you do?"

Smiling I cracked my hands over the table, jarring it,

"I went up to her and fought the pussy bitch she calls her best. Shat on her, and then pissed on Blue Diamonds shoes, marking her as my bitch. She did not like that much. But she submitted. I got the very pair of brass knuckles that gave me this swollen jaw. Ironic. But I am going to come up and sucker punch her. Taking on her empire, one backstabs at a time. Till she is begging to join my empire as I go back act like I care and gain the people I back stabbed earning their trust and service back. Then make her back into my bitch. Happy ending. Oh and getting with that blue haired girl. She makes me feel in ways I don't know how to explain. But ruling an empire without my empress has no appeal to me. She fits it perfectly."

Garnets mouth has fallen open, and I could practically see the stars in Amethyst's eyes. I smirked and winked at them both and got up and bowed.

"Yup, girls we are going to be on some undercover shit. Like Mean Girls, but you know... gangster."

We all laughed and talked, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bob of blue hair.

Lapis.

Standing up, in a few strides, I was in front of her. She has just tossed her trash and putting the dirty dishes in the washing belt. I rubbed my sweaty hands on the jean material. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand gently on her shoulder slowing her down. She jumped under my hand, but she turned to look at me. I relaxed. That's a good sign.

That's a good sign.

I ran my hand along the back of my neck, trying to be smooth,

"I like you. Like really like you. "

Her eyes go wide and her hand slams over her mouth. Her cheeks fill and in a fit of coughing her full lunch found its way on my chest and jeans and shoes. I step back mouth open, looking at her, her eyes wide and filled with horror. She backtracks and turns and high tails it out the commons, students following her, whispering.

I had people whispering. It brought back the mantra. You hit. First, state your power.

A warning.

A wild fist hitting the first thing it finds, The soft cheek of a girl standing next to me, knocking her down like a sack of potatoes. The next strike is a well placed to kick to a man, hitting his knee, bending and cracking it. A yell and gasps.

Fingers wrap around a fist full of hair and pulls. A massive body colliding with me. Nails in my skin as my arm wraps around a thin throat. A flex of muscle, trapping air in their lungs. Someone jumping on my back, I grunted, and I slammed into a wall, intent on smashing them into the next layer of paint!

Only a grunt! The familiar hold, who I only knew one person could do to that could take me down without breaking a sweat.

Garnet.

I feel the blackness consume the fields of my vision. I tried to fight it, but it felt it drain me.

Nothing.

* * *

_**Lapis** _

I ran and ran until my legs gave way. Now on the other side of the campus, I look around for a bathroom. Finding one, checking all of the stalls to make sure it's empty. I close one of the stalls, and I sit on the toilet, and I stare at the floor, in shock.

I had thrown up on Jasper. After she had said, she liked me.

_You know some part of you wanted her to tell you that. Well.. throwing up your lunch was not very smooth. And in front of some many other students. This school is so small; everyone will know just what the new freshmen did to the most popular kid in the University._

A broken sob left me as I opened the stall door and went to the sink and I washed my mouth out with water. Trying to wash the taste out my mouth. Fishing in my backpack and finding a pack of minted gum I thanked my stars! Splashing my face with water, I dried my face and moved my hair in a way that hid most of my face. Coming out I looked around for anyone, not seeing anyone I made my way home. Taking the long way home.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I felt like I needed a drink. Fun thing I did not even drink. I groaned as I went to my room and pulled off my clothes. Pulling on an over sized shirt that had 'Funland' scrawled across it. I ran my hand through my hair over and over.

A knock at the door makes me freeze, glancing at my phone it blares bright.

5:55PM.

I get up on shaky legs and walk to the door. Standing on my tip toes my eye is met with a sweater-clad chest. I could not see anything else. It filled my vision. I knew who it was.

Maybe if I did not answer she would go away.

" I know you're in there. Peral told me she heard your door slam." The timbre of her voice seemed to seep under the thin crack between the door and the carpet. Crawling up and strangling me, making me unlock and open the door.

My eyes came face to chest with her. I blushed, and I looked up at her. She looked down at me and smiled.

"You gonna let me in?" She prodded.

I shook my head and gave a weak smile as I moved aside, and she stepped in, and I was taken by the smell of vanilla, sunbathed earth, and Axe.

I closed the door and pulled down the sleeping shirt. Rushing past her I moved my backpack from the sofa for her to sit down.

"Would you like... uh, some tea? Coffee? Water?"

Yellow eyes scanned my body, and I felt my blood rush to another part of my body. I shivered as I went to stand in the kitchen and stood behind the small island so she could not see me fully.

"I'll have water thanks."

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and I handed it to her and sat on the far end, pulling the small blanket I kept there over my legs. I looked down at my hands feeling the sudden urge to be fascinated with the veins on them.

The sofa groaned as she shifted her bulk. I looked at her, and I opened to say the words I just knew she wanted, no what she had came here for.

A gentle shake of her head stopped me. The swelling on her face had gone down, and the scratches I had just now noticed crinkled slightly as she gave me a crooked smile. Her yellow eyes burning with something I could not place.

"You don't have to say sorry. I was the one out of line. And the reaction I received was more than enough to remind me just how fucked up I acted." She looked away, her large hands gripping her knees.

I looked down at the floor,

"I did not mean to throw up on you. It was just such a big surprise. I do not deal with things... well anything well." My voice shook slightly.

A warm, callused hand laid itself on top of both of mine. The weight of it oddly comfortable. I jerked my eyes up, and she had moved closer, and her thick mane of hair fell in her face in just the right way that gave her an almost innocent look.

"I came on too strong. I do not know you. And you do not know me, well you know what you have heard and seen. Sadly."

I could not help but laugh. It was true. Since I had gotten there, I had heard things about her.

The pressure of the hand on mines got heavier as she moved in closer to me. Her thigh touching mine. I wanted to run it, but my leg would not move.

Thick warm fingers took my chin in her hand and turned my head gently to look at her. This close I could see the bend in the bridge of her nose, indicating she had broken it a lot. Slightly crooked.

My heart stopped as I looked into her eyes. Her eyes darted down to my lips and back. My mouth fell open in shock.

She leaned in closer. Her chest pressing against hers. She pressed me against the back of the sofa. I wished I could just melt into the material.

I breathed out; she breathed in.

Repeat.

My tongue darted out on its own and wet my bottom lip. Her eyes flicked down at the motion, and I blushed.

I felt my hands clawing at the blanket as she angled her head and soft, warm lips pressed against mine. It was soft, butterfly light. Her breath warm on my mouth. I tensed as I drug my lips along her, inexperienced and new to this sensation. A burning tingle on my lips.

Her hand moved from my chin to cradle the back of my head, coaxing my head to an angle and our lips meld together. A pink tongue licks my bottom lip, gasping, her tongue slides into my mouth and strokes mine.

My tongue moves against hers, teasing and tasting her. My face burns as my hands flex into the blanket. Her lips press harder against mine. Asking for more silently.

I mewled as I kissed her back with more this time.

The thump of the coffee table being hit had my eyes snapping open. I pulled back, a line of saliva hanging between us.

She draws back quickly and stands up. I fumble up too, and I look off to the side as my heart beat erratic in my ears.

"I'll... I'll let myself out. I am sorry for that." She murmurs as she brushes past me, the door opening and closing again.

I touched my lips as I lock the door and I go into my room in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was hard to read, and I am sorry, but I had to let Jasper open up and let us into the world that formed her to be who she is. It was so hard to write, but it is what it is now. I hope I did not offend, or scare anyone away. Please please please leave comments on what you think. 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall.


	6. Sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello all, I know that the last chapter was a hard pill to swallow. But it had to be done. I received a lovely comment on AO3; someone said that me writing it would let people who have gone through something like that, or worse, to let them know they are not alone. And that it's not the fault of the victim like so many believe it is. This is a serious problem, and if my writing brings someone out of the dark and into the light, then fucks to all the views and comments. It does not mean shit, all the numbers and likes don't measure up to that one person that got changed by my work.
> 
> That being said I hope that light has been shed on the problem that millions of people go through, not just women either. Sexual Abuse does not have a preference.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall.

_**Jasper** _

My hands stuffed in my pockets as I walked from Lapis's dorm and back out to my car. I could still feel her lips on mine, her tongue lapping at mine tentatively. She tasted so good. A hint of cinnamon. Delicious.

I smiled to myself as I got into my car and I drove off. It was still early; the sun had yet to go down entirely. I decided to turn over to Garnets. I was sure that she was home, and maybe Amethyst was there too.

_I felt high, even though I had not smoked. The thrill of beating those kids. The ones who whispered. I did not care that I did not know them. They needed to be taught a lesson. On who was top dog around there._

_Me._

_Garnet, after brings me down had taken me to my house. When I came to, she pointed for me to go to the bathroom. I was like a zombie, still rushing from the high of the violence. I had chucked off the barf stained clothes and got into the shower. Hot water had run over my body; my knuckles bruised from where my fist has connected with bone. Small swirls of blood from the torn skin mixed with the soapy water._

_Climbing out I had gotten dressed and left, forgetting about Garnet, I had somewhere I needed to be._

_With her._

_And that was how I ended up leaving her dorm. With a kiss, and an apology._

Pulling up to her little studio apartment I took the creaky old stairs to her landing and knocked on the door that read 6C.

Shuffling was heard as the latch on the security lock was pulled back, the chain clanking against the door.

The door opened, smoke billowing out from the room. The smell of weed overtook it my senses. My eyes burned, and I coughed slightly.

Amethyst has a blunt hanging loosely from her lips as she gives me a cheeky grin.

I pushed past her taking the blunt from lips and took a long drag. The door closed behind me, and I blew the smoke out of my lungs through my nose.

Garnet was on the tattered old sofa with her sister Sapphire rolling another blunt.

I shoved Garnet over, making room for myself to sit down as Amethyst snatched the blunt back from me and took another hit. Music was playing from the stereo system that sat in one corner. Out of place, shiny against the dull look of rest of the room. Her sister loved her music, and it showed. The stereo system had to be the most expensive thing in the pad.

We had all pitched in for her birthday last year to get it for Sapphire. And she had used it every day, playing her mixes and other music she likes.

Amethyst came and flopped her ass in my lap, and I grunted as I widened my leg to balance her weight and I took the blunt from her, and I took another drag.

The taste of the plant making a blanket over my tongue. My body hummed, tingled, swayed, and bucked. I could feel the very tip of my body like I was reaching out from someone else and barely grazing my skin. The numbness of my hands, even as I watch my nails dig into the meaty flesh of my palm. Barely feeling the pain my jaw. A dull throb.

I loved this feeling, a sense of weightlessness. The feeling of nothing. Nothing could waste this moment. The time of the high-kicking in. Eyes dry and wet at the same time. Thoughts rushing around in your dream, but making no sense of it all. The high was too great, consuming you, making everything alright.

I wrapped one arm around Amethyst's waist and leaned down and placed my chin on her broad shoulder and watched her play her game. She was slick with an unseen sheen sweat. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she was the laser focus, racking up kills.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sapphire stand up and grab her purse and a little black bag filled with rolled blunts and more nuggets. She opened the door and two of her best friends I had never found it important to learn this names.

"Later yall, we are taking a road trip up to the IE, some of our friends are there, and partying. Do not fear; I will be responsible, and I will call Garnet every day in the morning." Her voice was monotone, joking.

I gave a lazy wave as Garnet hugged her sister and sends them off. She closes the door and sits back down; I could not tell if she was looking at us. Amethyst cursing and slamming the controller on the sofa brought me from staring at her.

She wiggled out of my arm holding her, and she grumbled 'fucking squeakers' as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a frosted beer from the fridge and flopped down on the floor between Garnet and myself. She downed her bottle of beer.

"Guys...I went to see her. And.. we kissed man! Like I kinda leaned in all smooth and slow and kissed her. She didn't run; she kissed me back. She tasted like cinnamon. And she made this cute little kitten sound, a mewl. Lord I'd love to find out what else will get her to make that sound for me." My voice was raspy and dry as I smiled like a goof.

Amethyst looked at me with a shocked expression,

"J, that great yo! Look at you, one step closer to getting the whole enchilada."

I just nodded dumbly as Garnet gave a half smile.

_Will I tell them that I am not as okay as I seem? That I am scared, that I will have to do things to other people. And being afraid to tell your only true family._

_Garnet and Amethyst._

_What would I have to do that would prove my loyalty to Blue Diamond. I did not have a problem with beating people up; I did that on a regular. But would I have to take someone's life, would I not feel anything, or worse would I enjoy it? I would have power now, real power, with Blue Diamonds gang behind me. Would it change me?_

Amethyst got up, and she smiled down at her phone as she texted,

"Pearl." Garnet mouthed to me; I rolled my eyes. Amethyst had a thing for the slim, tall women. I would have never guessed Pearl and Amethyst would be a thing. But hey, if that was her cup of tea then drink on.

"I'm going out, I am off to sin, she is a little freak, I would have never would have guessed either."

"Keep your details to yourself, Ame; I do not want to know about how freaky the nerd is."

Amethyst gave me the bird and gathered her shoes and her wallet and keys, waving us off she left and closed the door behind her.

Standing to my feet was a chore as my muscles felt like wet noodles, stretching and I grabbed my keys, and I headed to the door,

"I am off. I'll be by later G."

She got up and walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders and I could see my reflection in her glasses,

"Be safe man, I don't know what has changed about you, but just be careful okay?"

I nodded and gave her half-hearted shove,

"G, I am fine. I just have to settle some things. Being in a gang does that." I joked as I opened the door and slipped out.

Ambling down to my car I pulled on my shades and drove off. Not really knowing where I was going until I arrived. The dockyard I was just at a few days ago. The sun had set, engulfing the yard in shifty pockets of false light.

Getting out the car I kicked up the gravel of the yard, I brushed the knuckle dusters that sat comfy and cumbersome in my pants pocket. Sliding my fingers through the holes and kept my hands in my pockets as I wondered around.

My eyes darted around looking down the rows of containers when I walked past. The cold night air wrapped around me, cloaking me. I was still high as a kite, so the air felt even fresher on my face as I tramped around the yard, not looking for anything just walking.

I could not stop thinking about Lapis. She was so much smaller than me, her body was lithe and the slight flare of her hips. I knew she would fit perfectly curled into me like a puzzle piece. For the first time in my life, I was more than happy to wait for a girl to come to me, to want me. I would not force myself on her. She was way too shy for that. Delicate even.

Talk about Beauty and the Beast.

I turned on my heels and steeled myself as I rushed back to my car, and I got in, and I headed towards the university for the second time that day.

* * *

_**LAPIS** _

School was out, and I was so confused by what I had done with Jasper. _I could not pull myself away. Great way to have my first kiss, with someone I had thrown up on. And then ran. I was the walking listen of what moms warned their daughters about. I was that girl that did not find the brute what was a woman like Jasper, the attention, the dominate air, the cocky, smug attitude. I was the one that plays like she doesn't like the attention. But this is all new; I was the girl that had never had anything like this, scared and excited at the same time._

My thoughts were causing me even more emotional baggage as I floated around the dorm and cleaned up some of the mess. The basket of laundry was full. I needed to do it as soon as I could.

Sighing I went and sorted all the clothes and grabbed my laundry detergent, bleach, and dryer sheets from under the bathroom sink. Tossing the supplies in a shopping bag, I grabbed my keys and my wash card and drug the three heavy bags of dirty clothes to the door and opened it. Dragging the bags behind me and closing the door I bumped into someone. Turning, a plume of purple hair was the first thing I saw. Looking down, the short girl cursed and gave a soft sorry.

Her eyes were rimmed red, and she smelled like weed. I recognized her as one of Jasper's friends, Amethyst I believe her name was. I gave her a small smile, and I moved to the side to slide past her. She laughed loudly, and I blushed as the door across from my opened and Peral stood in the doorway.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at me, then at Amethyst. Amethyst giggled as she wrapped her arm around Peral and she blushed so hard it could not have been healthy. I raised an eyebrow, but Amethyst had pushed Peral inside and kicked the door closed.

A sly smile found its way on my face. _So... Peral had a thing with the shorter girl. Interesting._

I dragged my clothes to the wash room, and I took up three of the washers to place my clothes on, and I sat on top of one of them. I looked out the window that overlooked the pool, dining commons, basketball and the tennis courts. I got lost in the swaying of the machine beneath me and the sun reflecting off the pool.

A dark figure moved past peripheral, turning I saw the familiar build of Jasper lumbering down the sidewalk. Her hands stuffed in her pockets, and she crossed and headed into my dorm building. I stiffened. She would have to pass by the washroom to get to my room if she was even coming up this way. _Wait, why was I thinking about her coming here to see me. She has a lot of friends. She is probably seeing someone else._

I looked towards the door, and heavy boots sounded on the tile floor. I held my breath as it got closer, my heart constricted painfully as yellow eyes met mine as she walked by. A side glance. But the boots did not get farther away. Instead, they got closer. She walked through the door, and I locked eyes with hers before I looked away, and I fumbled with the hem of my shirt. The warm little room filled with the smell of her body spray and the smell of washing clothes.

She ran her hand through her hair, and I looked up at her. She was closer to me, and she looked down at me. A shared breathe was taken in by both if us. This close I could not focus on anything else. My vision was filled with her.

Her face was rather flush. A deep crimson tinted her cheeks. She opened her mouth and white; straight teeth greeted me she spoke.

"The Funland annual carnival is coming this Saturday. If you're not busy of course would you like to go with me?"

My brain was slow to catch on as I heard sound coming out her mouth, but it did not register for a second.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. But my head was nodding before I blurted out,

"Yes. Peral says it's really fun."

_Smooth._

She had a big grin on her face. She went to move closer but stopped herself. She nodded

"Around six sound good?'

I nodded, the sudden beeping of the washer made us both jump. I hopped down off the machine, and I started to put the clothes in the dryer on the other side. Jasper stood to the side and watched me. I moved as fast I could, trying to be careful and not drop anything.

"I'll see you then."

Her voice was soft and deep. I shivered despite myself. I stopped, and I stood up,

"I'll see you then."

She gave me a small wave before she left out the door.

The smell of her did not leave the room or my mind. Even when I was back in my dorm folding clothes with Gotham playing in the background on my laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh? Jasper asked Lapis on Le Date? Damn...
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


	7. Punch and Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiLo there people! Again another chapter of this shit fic. Thanks to all 1k+ of you that read my story so far. I have I think three smut fics posted on my AO3 account. My user is the same. Go check them out, and I also have been chewing on this other story that I wrote a little teaser for called My Diamond. Also, go check that out and give comments. I really would like to know if you all would like me to continue that story. And if so I'll post it over here also. This is test run right now. Okay, enough of that. We all know Lapis ain't never been on a date, so you know she is going to have a 'fun' time trying to prepare. And Jasper is no better, when was the last time she went on a date? Only the stars know. So this should be interesting. As always please comment your thoughts on the story.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall

 

 

_**Jasper** _

Due to my lovely actions, I was not allowed on campus for a week. And I had to see a counselor. She was so scared of me when I told her that I did not want to see a counselor. But Amethyst and Garnet kept me in the loop of what was going in all of my classes. I mostly stayed inside and smoked and drank. But I did go running late at night. I wanted to start working out again, to be in top shape, now that Blue Diamond had me on her leash.

Friday had rolled around faster than I wanted. But two hours before I was to pick her up I was already tossing my room upside down looking for something somewhat clean at this point. I had not done my damn laundry.

Eventually, I pulled out some faded black ripped jeans and a red tank top. I showered, and I washed my hair and combed it out, and I pulled its hefty weight and pulled it into a high ponytail. Again I used the eyeliner, and I shrugged on my biker jacket Garnet had given me from an old thrift shop. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and shoved my feet in the black steel-toed Timberland boots.

Locking up I went and got into my car, and I drove by the bank to pull out some cash for tonight. I still had 10 minutes to get there which was more than enough. I could not lie; I was more than a little nervous. Not only was I going on a date with a girl, but one that I was interested in more than just for sex. I wanted to get to know Lapis Lazuli.

My thoughts were scattered as I pulled into the parking lot of the dorm apartments and I shoved my hands into my pocket, and I made my way to her door, and I knocked softly and waited. The precise numbers on the door along with her name posted on a little gold bar stared back at me as shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door. It opened and blue hair filled the space as she looked out and saw me. I gave her a crooked smile, and she blushed slightly as she opened the door fully.

She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, form fitting for the flare of her small hips. A white tank top and a black and red flannel dawned her shoulder. And she had black boots on. Her hair was still a bit damp from the shower. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Eyeliner made her deep blue eyes seem even more profound; I could get lost in them.

Her mouth was moving, but I did not hear what she was saying. I just stood there and stared openly. Even in everyday clothes she still looked stunning. I shook my head, and I ran my hand along the back of my neck,

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to stare."

She blushed harder, and she grabbed her wallet and her room key from the kitchen table and shoved them in her wallet and walked out the room and locked her door. She smelled like the fresh, crisp morning. A bit like dew on the grass. It was pleasant, and it radiated off her. I stepped back, and I held up my arm for her, and she linked her thin, delicate arm under mine.

We started to walk back to my car. I had cleaned it out and tossed all the trash and other miscellaneous things away or in the trunk. I walked her around to the passenger side, and I opened it for her, and she got in.

Walking back around I got into the car and started it up. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at me, and the speckles of her freckles crinkled on her cheeks and nose in the most adorable way. I felt my ears get hot. I cleared my throat, and I started to drive towards the pier. Traffic was heavy due to the festival, and people were pouring in from other towns.

The ride was held in a peaceful quiet, the radio on low. I looked over at her a few times. Her eyes were out the window watching the streets go by. Her hair flew in the breeze, and she kept her hand on one side of her face holding the hair out her face.

All too soon the ride was over as the car rolled over the wooden beams that suspended the pier above the water. Parking, I got out, and I opened her door for her, and she took my hand as I helped her out. Her hand was small and warm. People were out in full effect it was crowded as we walked towards the various shops and arcade games. Screams could be heard from the different rides, and the sounds were mixed becoming just one noise.

She was walking next to me; I had not let go of her hand, and she seemed okay with letting me hold it. I shoved my other hand into the pocket on the biker jacket.

"Did you want to get something to eat first? Or go on some rides and the arcade?"

She looked up at me as I spoke, her brow furrowed as she thought,

"Maybe go to the arcade and some rides before we eat? I am not hungry right now."

I nodded as we made our way over to the arcade house. Kids of all ages were milling around playing various video games. She let go of my hand and walked over to the air hockey table. I smiled as I followed her and I placed in a quarter, and the table hummed to life, the puck falling into the catch and I picked it up.

Walking on opposite sides of the table we both picked up the hockey strikers, and I slide the puck over to her, and I waggled my eyebrows,

"I not gonna take it ea-."

The puck slid right past my half ass defense as I spoke and the one point flashed on the little scoreboard. My eyes went wide as she hid her smile behind her mouth, letting loose little snorts as she laughed.

I grumbled as I reached for the puck and slammed it down and struck it across. She blocked it and hit it back, and soon our focus zoomed in on the green puck as it rebounded between us.

The score was tied in a few minutes. I smiled as I eased my hand off the little knob that was on top of the striker and my I laid my fingers along the inside of the ridge that ran around the knob. I flicked my wrist a few times, this way my hits could be faster and harder. She hit it to me, and I flicked it, and it looked like it was going to go in but with a look of determination she slammed her striker on top of the puck just was it was about to go in.

I cursed, and she giggled as she shot it back to me. The giggle was the reason the puck slid in as I stared at her, loving the sound. I crossed my arms as she fist-bumped the air,

" I let you win." I said plainly like I was not salty as shit.

"Okay... sure." She giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You know I should have won."

We went around and played various other games like racing, and I cheated on that one, taking the shortcut and pulling out in front of her at the end. She was not happy about that. She punched my arm, and I faked like I was mortally wounded and whined.

She laughed and tried to make me shut up as a few people turned to see what the noise was about. I smiled as she hid her face in her hands. Once I was done embarrassing her, we got up and headed out of the arcade. The lines for the rides were long, but she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. So standing in line, we talked more about ourselves.

I learned that she was the youngest of three. Two older sisters, the oldest one, was the smart one, the middle one was a military badass. And then there was Lapis. She played off that she was nothing special and that made not sit right with me. After ten minutes of me telling her just how awesome she was, since I was gushing like a fangirl she was blushing a deep red. Her eyes downcast.

Placing my index finger under her chin and made her look at me,

"You are a queen. A queen never holds her head down."

She got even redder as I held her gaze until she nodded and I moved my finger lingering a second longer than was needed. The line had moved quite a bit; we were next. The day had turned into evening, and the cold front coming off the water blanketed the pier. I took off my jacket, and I draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks. Are you not cold?"

I shook my head as my bare arms faced the chill of the evening. I did not feel cold at all; I was warm all over. Getting into the basket the wheel started and soon we were high on the pier looking out over the city and the water.

The lights from the Ferris wheel fell on us both, the shadow it cast on her made her features sharp and angled, yet still held a soft undertone. She was stunning. Time seemed to still along with the Ferris wheel. I broke my line of heavy staring and choose to look out at the city. The wheel started up again, and we made another full rotation before we had to get off.

I held my hand out for her. She pushed her arms into my jacket, and it swallowed her small, lithe frame. Fingers poked out the arm sleeve, and I took them, and we started to walk around looking for somewhere to eat.

Lapis stopped and pulled me to a stop to, releasing my hand she went over to one of the stands and huge plush animals hung around the frame of the stand. I walked over, and I paid the short rounded man five bucks, and I picked up the three softballs. A stack of weighted gray bottles was before me. I tossed the first one, and it hit spot on, but the bottles only shifted.

I ground my jaw, and I tossed the next one and again the same thing. The man smiled slyly, and I chucked the last one so hard it split the leather tearing showing off the insides of the softball. The bottles stayed right where they were.

I flexed my shoulders,

"Lapis, which one do you want?"

She pointed to the huge tiger stuffed animal. I nodded and in one quick motion I had hopped over the bar, and I yanked the small man by the collar of his shirt, and I punched him. He slumped forward, knocked cold out. I reached up and got the stuffed animal and fished around in his jacket pocket and took my five dollars back. Hopping back over I tucked the stuffed animal under one arm and took her hand in the other and started to run.

"Run!"

We ran all the way to the other end of the pier towards the food eateries. I stopped, and I bent over and laughed deep for my belly. Lapis was standing next to me her face flush from running, her chest rising and falling quickly.

I righted myself, and I held out the huge tiger to her,

"I won this for you."

Snorted laughter fell from her rosy red lips. And my stomach flipped. She took it from me and hugged it to her.

"After that little excitement. I have worked myself up an appetite. What would you like to eat?" I asked her as I pushed a few strands of my hair out my face that had gotten loose in the heat of the moment.

"Chinese food?" She asked speaking from around the giant tiger.

"Chinese it is."

Walking to the little Chinese food place we got a table and I put the tiger under the table, and I picked up the menu and looked over it. Glancing above my menu, my eyes met her blue ones. She quickly looked down, and I chuckled at having caught her red handed.

* * *

_**LAPIS** _

_Great. Real smooth, caught staring and gaping like a fish out of the water._

_I looked at the menu but did not read any of the words or prices. My mind was far away. She had asked me out on an evening with her. She held my hand. She beat me at games. And I beat her at some games. She had punched a guy and had gotten me a huge tiger. I did not know what it was like to go on a date. But if it were anything like this I would not mind going on another one._

I broke out of my muse by a hand waving in my face. I jumped a bit, and Jasper smiled.A waiter was standing in front of us, and he was asking for my order.

"I'll have the chicken fried rice and black pepper chicken."

He wrote it down, and Jasper ordered the house chow mein. After telling the man what we wanted to drink and he took the menus, and I looked over at her and studied the hard lines of her face. The marks on her face had healed up, only pale lines on her face. Her eyebrows arched naturally, thick and full. Her slightly crooked nose angled down in a low slope, but it fit her face perfectly. Full lips sat in a lopsided grin.

"Enjoying the view?" She teased.

I flushed as I looked away and played with a frayed thread of the leather jacket that I still wore. It smelled strongly like smoke, and old leather, but still fully infused with the smell of Jasper. I pulled it closer to me without thinking.

"Do you always tease people?" I asked jokingly.

"Only the ones I like." she said as she winked at me.

My stomach dropped, and I felt mt ears catch fire. I felt like I was going to combust.

Thank the stars the food arrived just in time, and I looked at the food and the smells hit my nose and my stomach grumbled. The weight of how hungry I was hit me full on. I picked up the jade chopsticks, and I dug into the food. I looked up mouth full of food. My eyes went wide as Jasper looked at me. I wiped my mouth and finished the mouthful,

"I'm sorry. I am more hungry than I first thought."

She chuckled and shook her head,

"No, its fine. I pack it way like a Geogoria mule, so I am no stranger to that. I was watching you use chopsticks. I never learned how to use them."

I relaxed as she spoke and a bold streak come over me, and I moved a bit closer and picked up her chopsticks,

"I'd teach you if you'd like."

She put down her fork, and I placed the chopsticks in her hand and I placed my hand over hers, or as best I could. I pressed my fingers over her moving them into the proper position. Her movements were clumsy at first as I pushed more pressure and picked up some of the chow mein and I moved it up to her mouth, and she took the bit and chewed. I smiled as I moved my hand and she went to do it again, the chopsticks skewed, but she fixed herself as best she could and in a few more tries Jasper was taking the food in at a faster pace, the chopsticks still a little messy but she was getting the hang of it

"There you go. Keep practicing, and soon you will be chopstick master."

I moved back to my plate, and I started to eat again, we made eye contact at points during the dinner. Both of us too hungry to talk.

When I was full, I pushed my plate away and drank some of the ice water and wiped my mouth and sat back. My belly was so full I could feel the slight pudge of the food baby. And I still had enough to take back to the dorms.

Jasper asked for the bill and some to go bins. She pulled out here wallet but I shook my head, and I took out mine and placed money on the table,

"You paid for everything else today. I'll pick up dinner."

She pushed the money back over to me, and she gave me a shit eating grin,

"I asked you out, so I pay. Now... whenever you ask me out to go somewhere you can pay then. Until then I am paying."

_So she did want to do this again? I had made a good impression on her! Wait why was I so excited about this?_

I just gave her a small smile, and I took my money back, and she paid for dinner and packed up the rest of the food and I she looked at her phone for a second. She stood up, and I followed her, and I left a tip for the waiter along with hers, and I took up my tiger, and we walked out.

"We should head back, its late and the place is starting to wind down."

I nodded, and I moved closer to her, the heat that seeped off her in droves even in the fridged night was fantastic. She laughed and placed her around me, and I was enveloped her warmth. I leaned against her as we made our way back to her car.

Again she opened the door for me and turned on the heater when she got in and started to the car.

The drive back was just as pleasant as when we had come. Simple and quiet.

But all too soon the familiar tower that blared that my dorm was coming up, cutting off my time with her.

She walked me to my door, and she held the tiger and my food as I opened my door. I placed the tiger on the floor next to the door and took the bag of my food and held it. Neither of us made the first move to leave. She stood taking up the expanse of my doorway. Her arms at her side her hands shoved in her jeans.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but seemed scared to ruin the air between us. My heart was doing Olympic worthy summersaults and flips in my chest as I stood there not daring to move or even breathe too hard.

She moved closer, inching, testing me,t o gauge my reaction. I did not move, but a blush crept under my collar and up my neck to my face.

Leaning down she was in my personal space, thick and long eye lashed fluttered as she blinked and her eyes darted towards my lips and back to my eyes. I was having a hard time trying to process anything at that moment. My brain felt like it shut down, only my breathing seemed to be working. And even it was labored and jagged. My hands clammed up, and I gulped softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Her voice was deep and husky. Patient and coaxing.

Our lips were a small hairs breath away from each other. She had bent down to be eye level with me. Jasper's shoulders were blocking all but little slivers of light from the hallway.

In a jerky and horribly uncoordinated take, I leaned in too fast and our noses smashed together. She hissed softly, and I gasped softly a apologize about to vomit out of my mouth.

But a warm palm on my cheek had my voice tripping over itself, skidding to a stop somewhere in my throat. She angled my head to the side, and she placed her lips on mine. Soft and smooth. And warm.

I gripped the fabric of her tank without a second of hesitation. I needed something to hold on to. The food falling from my grip, neither of us caring. The kiss was long and sweet, gentle probing as she licked my bottom and top lip. My mouth fell open, and her tongue slipped into my mouth and seemed to map and trace all of my mouth.

I pulled away when my lungs burned, and I gulped in air as she placed her forehead on mine. At some point, she had wrapped her arm around my waist the other pressed to the side of my face. My back pressed against the door jam. I don't even remember being pushed back or even turned slightly.

I looked up her, and her lips were wet from where my less than appealing attempt to kiss her back. She licked her lips, and a deep set purr left her as she pulled me closer, my hands pressed against her sculpted stomach.

" I had fun tonight Lapis. If you would have me again, I'd like to take you out again sometimes." She whispered in my ear.

Another shiver left me, and I nodded without a word. Not even sure I could have even spoken.

She stepped back and a dazed smile ran across her face. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You have a good rest of your night Ms. Lazuli. I will see you around."

She pulled out her phone, and she handed it to me,

"May I have your number?"

I took the phone, and I punched in my number and called myself to have her number.

She saved it and slid her phone back into her pocket and moved back out into the hallway.

"Tonight was the most fun I have had in a long time. Thank you, Jasper. I will see you soon."

My voice was raspy and I coughed to hid it.

She smiled and bowed deeply, and I chuckled as I watched her walk away. When she was out of my sight, I closed my door, and I picked up the food and put it in the fridge.

I walked in a daze to the bathroom and turning on the light my lips were flush, and a bit swelled. And her jacket was still around me. I rolled my eyes; I was to caught up to even give her back her jacket. But I was determined to see her again so I would be giving it back very soon.

My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket. The number was not saved, so I knew it was Jasper. I had saved her contact before I looked at the text message.

Jasper: Remeber you are a queen.

My heart soared as I read the simple sentence but it pushed deeper.

Me: I will remember. Thank you, Jasper.

I laid on my bed as I stripped down off the clothes and got into my pajamas and laid down after I tossed the jacket over the desk chair and turned out my light.

My phone buzzed, and I opened it...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... full of mush and shit. What? Can't I have no mush? I'm a sucker for this type of mush. It's good much, nice mush! Sorry, this one took so long to post. But hope you all liked it!
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall


	8. There is so Much Salt on this Chip that is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there yall! I am back. And can we all agree this has been a week? But all that aside I am well back on my muse train. And I connected with a cool person. I am not saying any names or anything in the order of this person's personal business. But I am sure this person will read this and accept this little blurb. It's refreshing. Thank you! Now back to this story of mine. Jasper and Lady Lapis have had quite the night. And we all know they felt something going on in there. So of course as we all know it must happen. A slice of goddamn real life. Shit happens to ruin a perfect moment. I hate it. You hate it. We all hate it. I promise it will all get healed over, well as much as two scared people can make it. So all aboard this feel train that is coming from deep in my fucked up brain.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Heavy drug slang and use. The subsequent description of said drug use.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!

JASPER

My heart was thumping in my chest, and blood has rushed south. I was drunk with the night's events. It was incredible. She let me hold her hand. She let me wrap my arm around her! I love the way she laughed. The cute snort that she does when something actually made her laugh. She kissed me. I could have fallen to the depths of hell in the second, but it would have been worth it to kiss her.

Pulling from my muse I opened my door to my apartment and a stack of boxes was next to my door. I bent down, and I picked one up, and black mark marred the face of the box. Symbols of blue diamonds all different sizes were on the face. A shiver ran through my body; I was slammed back down to earth in that second. I picked up the other boxes, all around the side of a regular post parcel. I opened my door, and I walked in, and I closed my door. Placing the boxes on my bed, I went around and picked up the bins of take-out and pizza boxes and took out the trash.

I washed the sink fill of dishes and recycled the empty bottles of liquor and beer bottles. Vacuuming the carpet and cleaning the bathroom top to bottom took longer than I wanted. But it seems that my irregular cleaning cycles worked.

I finally flopped down after I shoved all my dirty clothes into laundry bags to do later. That oh so dreaded familiar itch... I was curious. I sat up, and I scrubbed my face with my hand, cursing when I felt the slight shake of it. Taking in air, perfectlyI held it, shoulders still parallel, stomach stretched out as my diaphragm correctly, natural, fine-tuned after years. I let it out in a long, full woosh. Getting to my feet, planted firm with each step I walked over and went to the kitchen and placed the box down and got a thin flay knife and cut the tape. Putting the knife down I pulled back the flaps and the dull green wrapping tape topped with thick black tape crossed over. Three stacks of four. Set in the middle with purposeful care was a sleek black phone. On top of that a small note.

I picked up the letter and opened, numbers and two letters.9751502PD.Eyebrow raised I took the phone up, and my middle finger slide across a slight increase along the chrome feel on the back, and the screen lit up. A passcode screen floated in the middle, nine squares under the Passcode. I looked at the paper again and clicked my thumb on the screen, and a keyboard appeared. My thumb moved along the keyboard in the familiar speed typing in the code. The screen unlocked with a soft click. A dark blue with shimmering undertones made up the background. I app was already lit with a message. I clicked the text message icon, and three conversations met my eyes. I tapped the first and a blue message popped up. An address. The text sender was just the phone number. I went back and clicked the next one. This one was also an address.

Moving to the last one, which did not have an address, but a greeting and instructions.

I trust that you have not backed out on the spoils of the meeting the other night. I have little Olivine to thank for pulling some technical strings to find that you are very popular in an area that I would love to expand. The tapes are what I want you to take to some friends of mine. One is for you to take to make sure it is the best. I am certain you know what you will need to get to complete these few things. I know I will not be disappointed.

I felt a sinking feeling start in my stomach. I turned the phone off, and I picked up one of the wraps, and I felt its weight. A little over sixteen ounces most likely. I sighed as I put the wrap back and the phone and the note and took the box back over to the other ones. Placing it down I subconsciously wiped my hands on my jeans. I went back to the kitchen and put the knife back. I opened the fridge and fumbled around until I found a beer and I popped the top off on a quick whack against the counter edge and my palm.

I had downed almost all of it before I wiped my mouth from where some had escaped and rolled down my chin. Placing the bottle down I pulled my own phone and saw I had a few missed calls and text messages. I wanted to text them back; I really did but what would I tell them? Oh by they way I have about 100K worth of weed in my damn living room? Or, Oh this? That's just an early birthday present because you know...stoneaholic. Garnet had always been the one who could tell when something was wrong. And those seemingly forever hidden mitch matched eyes would stare so hard, turning me into stone.

I tossed those thoughts aside, and I sat back down on my bed and stared at the boxes sitting in my living room. I don't know what possessed me to, but I got up, and I took up one of the blocks, and I cut it open at a corner, and huge nuggets of weed showed through. I pinched a piece, and it was thick and sticky.

I raised it to my nose, and the smell made my eyes squint, and I pulled it away from me, and I raised my eyebrow. The weed to have been this thick and heavy it had been dipped in hash oil and dusted with kief. This was the top of the line weed. It was not naturally like this. This has been made by someone.

I had only smoked weed like this enough to know that I would be fucked. Like DEAD fucked when I finished smoking. I went and got my black bag, and I pulled out the pipe, and I placed my screen on top of it and took a pair of tweezers out the bathroom and brought the block over, and I took a nice sized nugget and placed it in the pipe and lit it and took a drag. Coughing instantly as the heated oils coated my throat.

I had recovered before I took another hit, and another until my body was so numb I couldn't even function my hands to continue. I laid back on the bed and the lighter laid in my hand as my fingers uncurled.

The ceiling seemed to be moving as I smiled up at it dumbly. My eyes felt like I had twin two-ton anchors hanging from them, but they did not close. I rolled my eyes over the whole limited view of the ceiling since my neck did not want to seem to comply and move. It looked like I was looking through a thick fuzz. Everything was out of focus like a camera.

My mind wondered back to Lapis.

Lapis Lazuli. In utter awe that she had kissed me back, and went as far as to grab my shirt and pulled me closer She wanted more. And the build-up she had started deep in my lower stomach roared back to life with a vengeance and groaned softly. It has taken every ounce of willpower not to do more than kiss her.

Thinking about touching her had my hands heating at the thought as my face flushed a deeper color. What her skin would taste like along her throat. The slight shiver that would come from my lips there. I knew I would wait until she was ready to go there. That was even if we got there, neither of us had said that we wanted to be something more. So until then I could not just will her to let go there with her.

This type of concern for a girl was foreign to me. It seemed to come so naturally. And that is what scared me. From the moment I was born I had to fight for the very life, I was given. It was a constant game of fight or a workaround, no matter how vile they may have been. Always wanting to be the best and accel the most. Having to stay on top so I wouldn't have to fight anymore. But then I was on high alert looking for the next someone who wants to challenge me.

A circle of insanity.

But with her, it seemed I could give this thing called love. Never having loved, not even with my friends. That was a different love. This type of love was more than a friend. So much more. It had me going out of my way to make sure that what I did appease to her. It scared me that she could make me bend down, pulled like a puppet.

A chain, many chains pulling me in, in with her. But that type of power was meant to be respected. Worshiped even. I knew without a doubt that even if she did not want to see me like that again, would come back over and over just to see her, to be in her presence.

Something was very wrong with me.

Sudden clarity through the haze had my eyes darting back and forth as smoke heavy infused air wheezed its way into my lungs. Expanding them painful as my body seemed to restart and kick into gear. I sat up stiffly, and I rubbed my hand over my face and reached over and takes the brick and went to re-wrap it and place it back into the box. Shoving empty shoe boxes to the side, I planted the box in the back and put the boxes back.

The sudden change of mood had my feet moving to the kitchen and getting an old shopping bag meant for keeping things cold and putting as many of the other boxes into the bag. And packing the rest in my old worn duffle bag.

Shouldering both I grabbed my keys and went downstairs and popped my trunk and placed both bags in and moved some other things around to make it look natural. Closing the trunk and walking back inside and closed the door. I leaned against the doorframe and let out a huge sigh.

So it had begun.

Lapis

Jasper had not texted me in over an hour when she had been replying instantly. But it was late, so I put my phone on the charger and got under the covers and pulled my pillows from leaning against the wall.

I laid on my back and closing my eyes. We had texted each other more personal question; I feel both of us being out of our separate comfort zones that we had a mutual understanding that most of our talking would come from nonverbal communication. That was until we both got more comfortable with the place both of us shared.

I had never had really anyone outside my family and my one friend Peral ever texted me. Now Jasper was texting me, and I got little flutters in my stomach every time my phone buzzed. It was so unfamiliar to me to be able to not only text someone but be the reason they text you back.

So many reasons flooded my mind about what I should do in the morning. Should I act like nothing happened? Or should I just wig out like I was already doing now?

My phone buzzed, weird since I was sure that Jasper was sleep, and my parents had a very strict bedtime since both had work, so I knew it was not them. Picking up my phone I held it above my face and unlocked it and opened the message. It from my eldest sister Emerald. I frowned, she never really texted me out the blue, she preferred to call. Squinting with the blaring light in my eyes I read the message:

Em: Hey sis, I am going to be in town this week. I wanted to see you before I got back possibly. Ruby is down too, but she is not coming until Thursday. Should we all catch-up lunch maybe? My baby sis is in college. God, I am old, but I want to hear all about your first two weeks.

I read the message after and over before it processed and my thumbs flew over the keys:

: I'd love to see you both. I know this great Chinese food place at Beach City Funland. We could go there. A lot of food for a good price.

I hit the send button, and I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks as I thought back to dinner with Jasper. The way she looked amused when she caught me staring at her over my menu. She had an air around her that was so dominating, an aura of power.

A shiver ran laps up and down my spine. Putting my phone down again and closing my eyes. It was no secret that I had never had any type of relationship or even a kiss. My first kiss was as spontaneous as her coming into the class the first day I had met her.

Every girl at some point has thought about their first kiss, and 99% of the time it does not happen the way we plan. But now, after this second kiss at my door made it all worth it. The way her lips felt on mine, almost bruising, but soft and wet.

When she had coaxed her way into my mouth, a burning started in my stomach. I had never felt this type of feeling before, it was scary and exciting. Not knowing made me want to do it again.

But being the forever shy one, I did not know how to make the move, but I also did not want to make her wait, possibly sending the wrong message about me wanting to see her again.

A small smile found it's way on my face as I curled up and stared at the dark form of her jacket on my desk chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know I dropped off the map like Hilary's emails but I am back, and I know It has been a while since I upload. I have been very busy lately and when I have had the time to write it has only been a few paragraphs here and there. It is 4:58 am, and I determined to get this damn chapter up! 
> 
> Oh and also I know this chapter is heavy in the first half with the full drug possession, drug use, and aftermath of smoking. If that is not your cup of tea, I will try to dial it down as best going forward make sure everyone is comfortable with reading this story. So until next time. Tell me your thoughts, it really can help me improve this story. This is my first story in years that does not have shameless smut 10 minutes into Fanfic and chill.
> 
> And Lapis's part is pure horse shit, its short and boring. I am sorry for this, but I lost my inspiration. But are not happy to be meeting her sisters? I am excited to see how this lunch turns out! 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


	9. Two Week Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone good to be back at it. That last chapter, though. If you have never gotten high and, you are reading this. I'm sorry... wait lies I am not sorry ^_^ that's what it is like sometimes, I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. I was buzzed when I wrote that chapter, gonna be honest. But that is what comes out when I am high. Dedicated to a fault huh? But enough about a stoner nerd, Jasper, and Lapis be having those oh so lovely first date afterglow. And can we all just take a second and say a well rounded " FUCK YOU!" to Miss. Blue Diamond. I mean I made the way BD is in my story, but I still hate that bitch.
> 
> Poor Lapis, her sisters are going to come and see her. Will she say ALL of what happened in those two weeks? Or will she cover it up?
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!

_**Jasper** _

The way the sun hit me in the eyes when I woke up was softer, more gentle. Almost like that of a caress. But then I remembered that old friend eye crust was the one behind this mirage.

I sat up and slapped my large palms on my eyes and rubbed them furiously as I yawned. My breath hit my right in my nose, and my stomach cramped at the pure foul that was pultruding from my mouth. Scrambling out of bed I skidded into the bathroom. I felt that I had moved fast, but everything was in a lazy rhythm.

Gripping the sink I opened shaky eyes to look at my reflection. My eyes were puffy all around the outer skin, swollen till my eyes forced into slits. Dingy, dirty yellow eyes sat there in a murky lighter yellow.

Angry red lines traced from outer to the inner yellow mess. Branching off. My nose was red, redder than the skin around it. Like dark baked dry earth, slightly puffy.

Lips as dry as sandpaper cracked and peeled. I moved my bottom lip into my teeth and pulled at the raised skin it found and pulled. The slight burn as the skin pulled away was familiar. Spitting the skin out I turned on the faucet and splashed it on my face.

I set to work on fixing myself. One scalding hot shower and a furious scrub to my hair to get my hands working. Brushing my teeth until they bleed. Getting dressed in my running attire and my training mask. I had not used it for a while but needed to clear my lungs.

The usual route but pushed further up to the cliff that looked out over the whole of the city. Coming back down into the donut shop where a curly head kids sometimes works. Green machine, then back to the apartment. A cool down shower and some clothes that didn't smell that bad. Deep arches of Axe across the T-zone. Grabbing my backpack and keys, wallet shoved in the jeans pocket.

Locking my door, I hurried down the stairs and into my car and started to answer the flood of text and calls, before heading off.

* * *

_**LAPIS** _

The pitter patter of the rain against the window that faced towards the main walkway entrance. Sometimes I would watch the hurry of the students wanting to get out the deluge of rain. The rain had always fascinated me, every since I was little and I run around with my sisters on a rainy day. Getting muddy, but only a second before it is washed away. Cleansing everything it touches, nourishing the earth, making oceans swell and crash against the coast like an angry animal. The raw power of these single drops of water.

The rain had let up some, but it was still cold. My sisters would be coming any minute, and I still did not have any idea where I was going to take them. The pier was out of the **question;** a section had been washed away, so the whole pier had been shut down until further notice. I could take them to the DC; the food was decent, and I had family dinners I could use to get them in with me.

I knew Emerald would laugh at the fact that I chose campus food, but my other plans got ruined so this was going to have to go.

I got up and rummaged around for my rain coat and umbrella. Pulling on the jacket my phone rang, shoving my other arm inside I picked up, and my oldest sisters voice floated through the speaker.

"How is my favorite freshmen?" She chuckled as if she has just made the wittiest comment.

"I'm doing okay... but its gonna have to be the Dc for lunch. We can not go to the pier." I mumbled.

There was a slight pause before a knock was at my door. Light and almost unheard. I froze as my sister rambled on about how happy she was to see me.

I put the phone was forgotten, and I walked to the door and peeked through the peephole.

A single yellow colored eye met one of my eyes, and I gasped and a deep chuckle filtered through the door.

"Caught you." She laughed out.

I opened the door, and I looked up at her, and she pulled red and white roses from behind her back and held them out to me.

"I meant to text you before I came, but my phone died. But these are for you." One large hand went and rubbed the back of her neck as I

One large hand went and rubbed the back of her neck as I blushed and moved back for her to come in.

She brushed past me and my skin tingled, and I shivered as I closed the door. My ears burned.

**"LAPIS!"**

I jumped out my skin as my sister screeched from the phone. I fumbled and picked up the phone and gave Jasper a weak smile before I ran to my room and closed my door.

"Yeah I am here, what did you say?

"I said where are we going so I can tell Ruby." she deadpanned.

"The DC."

She giggled,

"Damn... okay I'll tell her. We will be there in 30. Text me your dorm building name and room number."

We said our goodbyes and I texted her the information before I fixed my hair and I opened my door and Jasper was sitting on the sofa on her phone. I slapped my forehead and my face flooded with blood as I walked back out.

She looked up and smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"I sorry! Thank you, they are lovely! My sisters are coming to see me. And the DC is where I am taking them because... nature is trolling me." I blurted as I went to find something to place the flowers in. Choosing a cup that was tall enough to hold them.

I placed them on the table, and I sat down and folded my legs under me and turned to look at her.

"The DC food is not that bad, but I'll leave before they get here. Don't wanna impose on the family time."

She moved closer to me and took my chin in her thumb and forefinger and tilted my head. My mouth dried as I stared into her eyes, thick long eyelashes framing her eyes.

"But before they do, can I get a kiss?" She husked, batting those damn eyelashes at me.

I swear my heart stopped as my toes curled. I bit my lip, and her eyes flicked down to them, and a small smirk played on her lips as she leaned in more and brushed her tongue along my bottom lip,

"Is that a yes?"

I gulped as my fingers spazzed, gripping nothing but air. A nod was all I could muster. My voice just as frozen as I was.

Soft, warm lips crashed into mine, and I pressed mine against hers. I don't know which of us sighed, but the soft cushion found my back as she pressed me down. Huge hands coming to cup my face as her tongue ran a course of lazy trails along my lips. Teasing.

My body tensed and relaxed all at once as her tongue pushed past mine and into my mouth. A needy moan left me and I snapped back, she sat up and looked down at me, worry etched into her features.

"I... I am sorry I should not have done tha-"

I crashed my lips back on hers, wanting the feel of her lips on mine again and this time my hands tangled in her hair as I attacked her lips and tongue with a new fervor.

Strong hands lifted me till I was in her lap straddling her wide thighs. I pressed my body into her warm one as we kissed.

I pulled away when I could no longer find any air to get into my lungs. We were both panting, and I rested my forehead on hers as I caught my breath.

My body was on fire. Everything was hot. My nerves were on fire, and my stomach was cramping, but in a lovely way.

Her eyes smoldered, heavy and lidded. Her hands massaged my hips, her fingers snuck under my top and stroked my skin. I shivered as I leaned back in and kissed her cheek softly. I blushed as she purred and nuzzled my neck.

Teeth nipped at my neck, and I jumped, a startled sound left me, she pulled out and looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Sitting back she leaned against the sofa

"I like to bite."

My face flushed a deeper red as I climbed off her lap and I stood up and coughed softly clearing my throat,

" I can see that."

A sharp, hard knocking on my door brought us both out of our world, and I squeaked. I took her hand and pulled her up. She looked confused but picked up her jacket and pulled it on.

I walked over to the door and fixed my hair and my clothes before I opened the door and my sister stood there.

Ruby was the first one to swoop me up and hugged me hard. Her loud laughter ringing in my ear as I hugged her back. She put me down and Emerald leaned down and hugged me softer than Ruby.

"You going to introduce us to your... friend." Ruby asked as she eyed Jasper.

Jasper looked back at her and eyed her in return.

"Ruby. Emerald. This is Jasper. Jasper, these are my sisters."

"Hello." Jasper said. giving them both an award worthy smile and she pulled her phone from her pocket and headed to the door.

She opened the door and looked back at me and gave me a sly smile,

"I'll text you later. It was nice meeting both of you."

And just like that the door closed and she was gone.

Ruby attacked me with questions. It was going to be a long lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall. I know I did not get to the whole sister bonding. It will happen. IN more detail later. There is a reason for this. Trust. Anyways this chapter was boring. Sorry, but I am trying to take this slow, it's more of a filler than anything. But the next chapter will be better!
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


	10. Salad Toss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I have posted. Been busy with school and work. But last chapter notes I said it would be a better chapter. Well I think this chapter puts some things in motion some things that opens their worlds to deeper exploration of change. Our buff wife is in a very interesting situation, she has drugs galore, and a semi-possible relationship with little Lapis. And our blue haired beauty Lapis has her sisters to deal with it. Ruby, bold as ever examining Jasper, and Emerald that smart " I know something you don't want me to know." It is going to be a very interesting afternoon.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!

**_Jasper_ **

_Okay, so she has very watchful sisters. The perfect blend of brains and bronze. It was almost unreal how much they resembled what I felt off Lapis. Cunning and deadly innocence. It was a sweet toxic. Her inner beast has lashed out on multiple occasions, more pressure of a tongue, small hands gripping harder. Primal and raw. It sent shivers down my spine._

My hands gripped the side of my leather jacket as I lumbered back out to my car through the rain. Slamming the door a little harder than necessary. Letting out a stiff breath I forced myself to relax. My phone dinged and I took it out my pocket.

 **Amethyst:** Yo J, G-man is up at the campus DC. Wanna come by

I unlocked my phone and I typed a quick response and I reached under my seat and I took out the small car pipe I kept and packed a bowl. Taking a few tokes I swished my mouth with some water and I popped a mint in my mouth. Getting out the car I pulled eyedrops from my inner chest pocket. Dropping a few drops in each I started to walk towards the DC.

The short trip ended as I opened the doors and flashed my student ID to the lady, she clicked her little tab thing and I walked inside. Grabbing a tray I went over and chicken patties and a salad.

"Jasper!"

I turned just in time to see Ame shoveling ice cream into a bowl at the dessert table. I rolled my eyes and walked over. She piled every topping on top of the melting mess.

I gagged as she snatched all of my cucumbers off my salad and into her ice cream orgy.

"It's scary that I don't care about why you did that." I grunted.

Amethyst just laughed and started out towards the table, and in all her pudgy glory she did a small jig when she arrived.

Garnet sat on the other side with a turkey and provolone sandwich. Lettuce on the side. Her shades hiding her eyes but she smiled when I looked over at her, as I sat down.

I smiled back and I reached over and took her water bottle and took a swig and closed it again. My jaw ached at the slight movement making my teeth grind against each other.

_Shit, I forgot my silverware._

Shoving my chair back and getting up I turned and came chest to shoulder. The loud clatter of a tray, and a flurry of colorful language.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance I looked down, right into a pair of fiery eyes.

The short solid stature of the women changed as remembrance flashed in her eyes. A dust light brown.

"Oh it's you."

I nodded and I squared my shoulders subconsciously.

"Yeah." I bit out.

She shrugged and bent and went to pick up her tray and salad.

My body relaxed and I walked over her tray heading to the silverware holders. Secondly grabbing a maple bar donut.

Walking back and glancing behind me noting the tray and women were gone.

_Very interesting._

Turning back around I took a huge bit of the donut, cutting up the chicken patties and dumping A1 Sauce al over the plate. Sopping up a piece in AI sauce I shoved it in my mouth.

A loud slamming of a tray on my immediate left had my jaw ticking, my fingers gripping the fork handle harder.

Turning my head my lip twitched as the short women sat down smiling.

_I see_

Another women sat across from the other her sharp green eyes glanced between the two of us, wheels turning.

_Lapis._

My anger lashed. A dark under current hiding just under the surface ready to lash and demolish.

A searing pain to my leg had my eyes whipping around. Garnet's face was set, her mouth in a slight downward slope. I drew my lip back in a snarl, faulting half way as Garnets eyebrow raised over her shades.

Her demeanor was coiled like a panther. Timed patience.

Rolling my eyes, my jaw tensed teeth pressing together making my jaw tick again. Air whooshed from my nose as I forced my eyes away from Garnet and down to my food.

Stabbing another piece of chicken I shoved it in my mouth and chewed in huge gnashing motions. I knew I was acting like a child, my cheeks full of wind. But something about the way the smaller women looked at me, sizing me up.

_If that small fry wanted something she should have waited until Lapis is not around. She is making her upset. I was more upset that her sister was making her uncomfortable._

"Lap, your **friend** over there sure doesn't seem to have any manners when it comes to eating."

I could practically hear her smiling as she said it.

Turning again to the short one I narrowed my eyes at her and my lip curled,

"You fuc-"

A pair of arms came to drop around my neck as overly sweet perfume wafted into my nose.

"There goes my Jasy! I missed you baby! You never called me back."

A wet, sloppy kiss was placed on my neck and my skin crawled. I shuddered and I stood up. The girl stumbled back and looked up at me.

Her face was familiar but I could not remember her name. I stood there looking down at her with mildly annoyance.

"Come on babe, don't tell me you don't remember me." she whined.

I shrugged,

"Nah, I don't remember your name. Sorry."

"Stacy… from first class. I sit in the front."

_I do not remember her but I better just say I do to make her go away._

_"_ Oh… Stacy right. Nice to see you."

My eyes darted over to Lapis, she was watching this unfold with a serious expression.

"Why did you not call me back?"

Rubbing the back of my head I bit out

"I forgot. But it was a one time thing. No harsh feelings."

"No harsh feelings? You fucked me in your car then left me on the side of the road! How is that not harsh feelings!"

"You said you wanted to walk home. I offered to drive you. So that was your fault not mine."

"You're unbelievable."

I scoffed and sat back down,

"Listen Stacy, it was a one night thing. Don't go making it into something drama.

Her bottom lip poked out and tears started to fall as she screamed,

"I HATE YOU!" Turning around she stormed off and the dining commons were dead quiet.

My head ticked as my teeth ground. Eyes ticking left and right as the familiar quiet before a storm. My veins corded with fire, a smoldering burn.

_she had made me look like a fool. A weakling. Not being in control of a situation. A still raw new emotion torn into my inner beast._

My chair flew back as I spun around my eyes narrowing on the first thing. A shapeless form of a person. Pouncing I tackled and drove my fist into the face.

Knuckles striking bone through cartilage. A satisfying crunch.

Screams reached my ears, through the rush of my own blood. I didn't care. I needed to release this. State my power. Assert my dominance and fury.

Jumping up I reached out grabbing on to a sweater of another formless figure and drove my knee into the soft giving flesh of a stomach.

War splatter of blood speckled my face as the form grunted.

The adrenaline rushed through my body as I turned. Fist bawled, chest heaving as I ground my teeth. Formless figured rushing around matching the screams.

I took a step forward intent on my resolve.

Two small, thin hands cupped my face. Cool, slightly sweaty hands against my heated face.

My body shivered as I choked on my next breath air. It felt like a tidal wave of fridged water has slammed into me.

I couldn't help it. My body froze.

Soft, cool lips brushed mine. Blue ocean colored eyes pierced into my soul and I felt my muscles loosen and my hands fell to my side.

I bent like a wounded animal and I crashed my lips to hers, my hands wrapping around her thin waist. Bruising the delicate skin.

Her nimble fingers tangled in my hair pulling hard as she kissed me back.

**_LAPIS_ **

Ruby was yelling at the top of her lungs. Being as loud as only she could pull off and I was pretty sure Emerald had passed out.

My feet had moved before my brain had registered the danger. But was it really danger? I had no fear as I walked up to her. She was a raging animal and I did the first thing that came to me.

My body was spazzing out. My hands were clammy and damp. And my veins felt like they had been shot with ice. My body reacted, but I my mind I was just fine.

_For once I didn't care who was looking. Who was there. I had made up my mind. I didn't know where this was going. But in these few seconds, her mouth on mine. Her scent infusing into my very being. Nothing else mattered. All I saw was her. I didn't care that my sisters were freaking out. I didn't care that the whole dining commons was witnessing this._

_I had let it all go for the seconds she needed. To be brought back down. To calm her beast. It was scary to realize that I had put myself in harms way. But I didn't care. I acted on an instinct. A small part of me felt a streak of possessiveness course through me. In the short time I had know her, she had forced me out of my bubble. The bubble of safety I had lived in all my life. Her sheer being had pressed out all of my natural instincts to cower and roll over_.

Jasper was the first to pull away and her chest shuddered. A thin sheen of sweat has broken out on her. Drops of sweat sitting on her upper lip.

She was quick to lick it away and her yellow eyes were glazed over. I took a step back and I took her hand and I pulled on her.

It took a few tugs for her feet to work, she lumbered after me. Her head held high, but her hand shook.

The crowd parted like the we both had a plague. I kept my head down as I lead us towards the back exit.

"Lapis! Are you serious! Get away from that brainless brute!" Emerald shrill voice echoed behind me.

I didn't look back, I opened the door and started down the stairs with her following behind me.

Neither of us spoke. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that we needed to go somewhere.

My feet ended leading us to my dorm. I opened my door and she closed it behind her.

She flopped on the sofa and her fingers fumbled in her pocket and she pulled pull an old cigar case. Opening it her fingers shook even harder as she fished out what

And she fished out a lighter from her other pocket.

She placed the blunt to her lips and flicked the lighter over and over. Her hands were shaking so bad she cursed and gave up.

I walked over to her and I took her hands in mine and I placed them on my waist as I knocked the cigar case to the floor and took the unlit blunt from her lips and placed it on the table behind us.

I straddled her lap and I kissed her forehead. Letting my lips linger there, on her flushed skin. Her fingers flexed and squeezed my waist.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked softly as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

I was being all types of bold. But someone like her, action was louder than words could ever be. I needed her to know that I was there.

She shook her head and pulled my closer, pawing at my shirt she slipped her fingers under the fabric and ran her fingers tips along my sides.

I shivered but I laid my head on top of her and pressed a kiss there too.

"Forgive me."

Her breathe tickled my neck as she spoke. Her voice was raspy and dry.

"You don't have to ask me to forgive you. I understand. It doesn't scare me."

Jasper drew her head back and looked at me. Her eyes burning with confusion and surprise.

"I don't?"

I shook my head and smiled softly as I ran my fingers along the nape of her neck. As if I had done it a million times before.

"When I first met you, yes you did scare me. But as I have got to know you a little better. I know without a doubt that there is more to you than just all anger and fury. And if you let me, I'd like to get to know you even better. You seem to know all about me just by looking at me."

She shook her head and she sat back and played with the edge of my shirt. Nervously almost. Almost.

"That's just it. I don't know you like you think I do. It scares me that you have such a hold on me. No one has ever made me even remotely think about changing anything about myself. And yet here you are, making me doubt myself. Questioning my resolve. I don't know how to act around you. I've never not been sure about someone. You made me loose all control of myself back there. No one has ever done that. Even Garnet."

My mind reeled as I just stared at her. Choking on the words as they spilled out

"You... you pushed me out of my comfort zone. So long I held on to my way of life. You gave me new options in my life. I would have never thought in a million years I would do anything like that back at the dining commons. But it came like a tidal wave. I acted before I had even thought about it. I've never done that. We seem to be really good and pushing each other out of our respected zones."

I took a deep breath and I looked down. One large finger came to tip my chin up as she made me look at her. A grin was spread across her face.

She kissed me again, this time it was sweet and tender. She caressed my mouth with hers. She pulled back and my lips followed wanting more. She placed a finger on my lips as she chuckled

"We need to stop. I don't think I can hold back if we keep going. It's intoxicating."

I nodded dumbly and I climbed off her lap and my legs trembled slightly as I ran a shaking hand through my hair.

I took a deep breath and I walked to the kitchen and got two bottles of water and handed her one and sat next to her.

"So...do you watch Gotham?"

* * *

Lord this chapter surprised me. I did not think it would come out like this. But it is what it is. I hope yall have been enjoying this story so far. I really am having fun writing this, and going on this journey with you all. Until next time Snipeeasy Yall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter surprised me. I did not think it would come out like this. But it is what it is. I hope yall have been enjoying this story so far. I really am having fun writing this, and going on this journey with you all. Until next time Snipeeasy Yall!


	11. What is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey yall. I am back setting up another chapter to this fic.I know I left it off kinda bad last chapter. This chapter gets better detail of what happened after the blow out in the DC. Also I'd like to announce that Jasper is still a salty bitch when it comes to losing. That is all.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!

_**JASPER** _

I looked down her and raised my eyebrow. I leaned forward and I picked up the blunt and  lighter.  
  
"No, can't say I have. I don't watch much TV. "  
  
"You want to watch it with me? I'm sure neither of us don't want to go back out there any time soon." Lapis got up and walked to her room.  
  
I watched her walk away,  my eyes stayed on the sway of her hips as she walked down the hall.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I got up and I walked to the little kitchen window and opened it. I lit the blunt and I took a few drags to calm my inner nerves.  
  
Once the high took hold I put out the blunt and put it back in the cigar case. I fished out a mint and I popped it in my mouth and I sat back down.  
  
Lapis came back in the room with her laptop and she sat it on the table in front of us and she sat next to me.  
  
"You have any idea what it's about?" She asked.  
  
"I read some of the Batman comics when I little. So I guess it's about Batman and his enemies?"  
  
She chuckled and booted up her computer.  
  
"Something like that. I have been hooked since season one."  
  
I watched her as she logged on to Netflix and clicked the first episode and pulled it up to full screen  
  
"I wish I had a tv. But it was too expensive. This is the best we can do."  
  
She sat back and pulled the laptop up on her legs. I moved closer, placing my arm on the back of the sofa behind her head.  
  
The opening credits started and for the first time in a while I relaxed and watched a show.  
  
I was mostly distracted my her being so close to me. Her hair smelled like vanilla and lavender. Coupled with her natural smell of fresh dew in the morning it was intoxicating.  
  
Hours pasted. My phone had died. I was spending time with Lapis. She wanted me here. She wanted to share something she liked with me. Everything else could wait.  
  
As episode 7 was closing up my stomach grumbled as she looked over at me. My face flushed red as I sat up and coughed to draw attention away.  
  
"I could order a pizza. I didn't even think to ask you if you were hungry." She blurted as she paused the show.  
  
"It's okay. I was caught up in the show I guess I didn't register it. I'll eat anything you get. I'm not picky when it comes to food."  
  
She brushed her hair out her face and got up. I got up to and I stretched my arms over my head and groaned softly as my muscles awoke after being still for long.  
  
I turned around just as Lapis tore her eyes from me. She covered her mouth and turned away.  
  
A smile played at my lips as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back flush against my front.  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
  
I teased as I bent down and nibbled her ear. I could hear her breath hitch as I sucked gently at the smooth skin just below her earlobe.  
  
Her hands came to grip over mine as she wiggled from my hold and smoothed her clothes for imaginary wrinkles.  
  
"Of course not." Her face was red as she tried to puff out her chest at me.  
  
I tossed my hands up and I backed away  
  
"Calm down there tiger. You might just scare me."  
  
A huge grin broke out on her face as she laughed. Blowing a raspberry into her palm.  
  
"Fear the great and powerful Lapis!"  
  
She pounced at me and I took her in my arms as I fell back on the sofa. She giggled as she gave me her best scary face.  
  
"Please no!!! Don't hurt me Lapis!! Oh Great and  powerful!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around her and started to tickle her.  
  
She bucked and laughed harder as she tried to get away from my fingers.  
  
"What's this? The powerful Lapis gets taken down by tickles."   
  
She smacked my arm and again wiggled out my hold. She slipped to the floor and sprang up.  
  
Sticking her tongue at me and moving around the table to the other side she taunted me.  
  
"Nnnnnneeee."  
  
I stood up and raised my eyebrow. Her smile faulted for a spilt second before she turned tail and ran down the hall way.  
  
"Come now Lapis. I only want to talk."  
  
I  walked  after her as she slipped into her room and closed the door. My hunger for food was gone.

Replaced with a different hunger. She was my prey. I was the hunter. I knocked on the door and sang out sweetly

"Come out come out wherever you are."

Pressing my ear to the door I heard shuffling. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it slowly.

 "Got yo-!"

I looked around at the empty room. Scratching my head I walked over to the bed and I bent down, yanking up the bed sheets. I was met with empty air and some discarded shoes and socks of various types.

I got up and walked to the closet and opened the doors and shoved clothes to side and again nothing. Where was she? I was sure I had seen her go in here. I heard her.

A dart of blue out the corner of my eye had my head turning. The desk chair has been pushed back and my leather jacket was on the floor.

"The fuck?" She had hidden under the desk under my jacket. It was big enough to just look like a crumpled jacket.

I lumbered out the room and stalked into the living room. A warm body crashed into me and I grunted softly as slim fingers wrapped around my neck and she tip toed and kissed the juncture of my neck, right were my pulse was.

"I was always the best at hide and seek." Her breath was cool and tickled the fine hair at the base of my neck.

My hands took purchase on her hips, my hands gracing the entire flare of her waist, fingers ghosting just above her lower back.

"I let you win." I grunted. Playing it off like I wasn't a very salt bitch right now.

"Yeah sure. Just how you let me win at the arcade." She kissed my neck before again slipping out of my arms.

Someone was getting bold. I gripped her hand and pulled her back against me and looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile

"Leaving so soon?" "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. So yes I'm going to order the pizza."

I nodded as my stomach grumbled in agreement. A little snort of laughter left her as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the magnetic pizza menu on her fridge.

"Can I borrow your charger?"

She nodded and I sat down on the sofa and reached for the cord that was plugged into her computer and I put my phone on.

My eyes wondered back to Lapis as she leaned against the fridge her free arm wrapped around her torso as she ordered the pizza. Her nose crinkled and her freckled danced as she talked.

_Stars she is beautiful. The simplest things she does with grace. Her body was toned but thin.Shoulders powerful though slight. The flare of her hips just wide enough to fit perfectly in my hands._

_Legs long, smooth, the calves well defined yet feminine. I was not shamed for undressing her in my mind. Those nails were just long enough to leave marks on me. I could just imagine the sounds she would make. The call of my name falling from those lush lips. Her legs wrapped around my head. Her hands pulling on my hair._

I was torn out of my less than appropriate thoughts as Lapis walked back over to me and sat down.

"It will be here in like 40 minutes."

"Sounds good. You want to get back to the show until then?"

She shook her head. She pushed me back and straddled my lap. A grunt of approval from me. She pushed her hair out her face and kissed me. Her tongue pushed past my lips with one smooth motion.

A deep set purr left me, I angled my head and deepened the kiss. Her hands found mine and brought them to her lower back.

I held them there. Her hips undulated slowly in my lap as she kissed me harder. A sharp pain to my lower lip had me wincing as a searing fire roared to life in my lower gut.

Lapis tugged on my lip and laved at it. I growled softly as I laid her down on the sofa and hovered above her. It was an uncomfortably small sofa but I'd be damned if it would get in my way.

All I could think about was her beneath me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my lower half sank comfortably between her legs. My hand slid down the expanse of her thigh and gripped it.

Breaking the kiss I attacked her neck with my tongue and a small moan left her. My stomach

cramped up again. My beast was thrashing around tugging on the chains. Wailing to be let loose. To ravage her.

I pushed it down and kissed her again. Her thin fingers crept under my shirt teneitivly and ran across my abs slowly. My breath hitched as she drug her nails down them.

I sat up and she was flush and her lips swollen. I took off my shirt and I followed her eyes as she stared at my exposed skin. I had forgotten about the scars that littered my torso.

Thankfully she didn't ask. She traced a few with a finger and I shivered. I bent down again and kissed her again. She pushed on my chest and I sat up instantly.

Sitting up she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed under my jaw. Peppering it with kissed and nips.

Both of us were breathing hard and the only other sound was the buildings AC kicking on.

I cupped her face and made her look at me. I kissed her nose and under both of her eyes and cheeks and temples.

My fingers ended up under her shirt and I made patterns on the soft skin of her stomach and sides.

She lifted her arms and I stopped kissing on her neck and looked at her

"You sure?" My voice was strained and hoarse.

She nodded. I eased her shirt over her head. The dark blue bra she had in contrasted lovely with her skin. I kissed her and my hands wondered around to her back.

"Ja...Jasper." her voice was low and drawn out.

I stopped my attack on her earlobe and sat up

"Yeah?" I panted softly. My lips a hairs breath away from her ear. My body coiled, and tense.

Her face got redder as she bit her lip. She was nervous.

"My bra."

My eyes went wide as I just gawked at her. But if second base was within reach I wouldn't complain.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

She nodded as her chest rose and fell. My heart was beating in my chest so hard I was scared she could hear it.

I reached around her back as she sat up and I undid the clamps one by one.

One.

Two.

Three.

Just as I got to the last one there was a knock at the door.

We both jumped and she scrambled to get her bra snapped back on. I groaned internally.

So close.

I got up and shoved my shirt back on and took one last look back at the beautiful sight before her shirt was back over her body. My face was flush and it seemed all the blood in my body had pooled south.

I walked over to the door and yanked it open. Standing in the doorway was a girl about my age .

"That will be 11.50 ."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet and gave her a 20.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

She handed me the pizza and I closed the door again. Lapis was in the kitchen getting down some plates. Her shirt rode up as she reached up. A glimpse of her skin. Two dimples graced her lower back.

I forced myself to move from the door and stop starin as I closed it. Pizza in one hand.

I took the plate from her and waited as she got hers. Setting the pizza down I flipped the box open. We both tossed manners out the door. Eating standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Six slices shared between us

She put the leftovers in the fridge. After washing our hands we went back to the living room. I could tell she was a bit tense as she sat down.

I reached my hand over and took hers. Her fingers fit delicately in my hand. I smiled as I felt her hand squeeze mine once as she pressed play on the lap top and the Gotham music started to play.

_**LAPIS** _

I don't remember falling asleep.

The bed felt way to smaller than usual . A heavy arm was draped over me. Jasper's body was pressed against mine. Her breath warm against my neck. A light snore in my ear.

My bladder was screaming, but I was comfortable. Another five minutes wouldn't hurt.

I closed my eyes again and curled into her body. I felt her arm get tighter around me for a second as she adjusted in her sleep.

Too soon my bladder felt like it was going burst. I moved her arm off me as gently as I could and I stood up. She grunted softly, her features shifting before she rolled over on stomach. Her leather jacket was balled under her head. Her other arm was trapped under the jacket and her head. I watched her until I was sure she didn't wake.  
  
Heading to the bathroom I closed the door. After finishing up I walked back into the room

 Looking around for my phone. It was sitting atop my laptop on my desk. Next to her phone and keys. Tattered wallet next to my laptop.  
  
I picked up my phone and opened it. I had 15 messages and a dozen phone calls from my sister's and Pearl.  
  
Em: LAPIS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!  
  
Pearl: I heard what happened from Amethyst! Please let me know you're okay!I'm freaking out over here!  
  
I sighed, my fingers making quick work of some of the text letting them know I was fine.  
  
I had just placed my phone down when it vibrated. A message.  
  
Pearl: I'm coming over.  
  
Groaning I went back into the bathroom and trying my best to brush my teeth without being to loud.  
  
Walking back out, Jasper was still sleeping soundly. Closing my bedroom door the knock on my door drew me into the living room.  
  
I didn't bother to look through the peephole. I unlocked the door, swinging it open two arm came around my neck as Pearl launched herself at me.  
  
"Lapis!! I thought something happened to you!" She shrieked in my face.  
  
I covered her mouth with my hand and pushed her back outside into the hallway. I closed my door behind me.  
  
"Pearl keep it down! She is still sleep! I'm fine. I promise."  
  
"I find that hard to believe! Jasper sent those kids to the hospital! What are you doing with someone like her?!"  
  
The words spilled from my mouth like venom. It was a knee jerk.  
  
"You're one to talk! Amethyst is her best friend and you're with her!  So do tell me what does it mean someone like her?"  
  
I regretted it as soon as I said it,but I knew it was too late. I had said it.  
  
Pearl looked like I had just struck her. Straightening her shoulders her cheeks turned red as fire.  
  
"Ame did not put three people in the hospital! She is dangerous Lapis! I care about you. Jasper is bad news."  
  
I ground my teeth as I looked at her. I shook my head my anger reared it's head.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't be around. You're not my mother Pearl."  
  
She went to say something else but cut it as the door to my door opened this time revealing Jasper.  
  
Her hair was wild and her eyes were still red from sleep but alert. She stood there her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Pearl stepped back standing as tall as she could make herself. Her voice was sharp and direct.  
  
"Don't think you are fooling anyone Jasper. I see you."  
  
With that she turned on her heels and went to her door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"Did I miss something ?" She grunted stepped back to give me room to come back in.  
  
"No, Pearl being herself."  
  
I went into the kitchen and got down two mugs and tea bags. Fixing the hot water in the microwave I poured out two cups and added sugar.  
  
Jasper came from the back with her phone and keys in hand. Her other hand was raking through her hair trying with no success to get it to lay down.  
  
I held out the cup of tea for her. She took it.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
I nodded as I took a sip of my tea  
  
" I'm not really a morning person."  
  
"You and me both. But I do have to get home, I have a few things to do. If you're free later I can come back by and we could hang out if you want."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
She beamed as she washed her cup out.  
  
"Alright I'll see you in a bit."  
  
She leaned down over me and kissed my cheek. A warm blush raced up my neck to my face.  
  
I watched her open the door and close it behind her.  
  
Finishing off my tea first, and grabbing a stale rice cake I munched on it as I got clothes from my drawers.  
  
Her jacket hung back on the desk chair. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at it.  
  
After a long shower I got dressed and I called Emerald.  
  
She answered after only half a ring,  
  
"Lapis, are you okay? Don't scare me like that! Ruby was ready to set fire to the whole school behind what happened. I talked her down, but she still is upset. Why are you hanging around her? And you kissed her?! Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

Both my sister's knew I didn't like boys, and my mom was fine with it too. But my dad, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. He never meant to be offhand about it, but with him it was black and white. No grey area.  
  
"Did you tell mom and dad?"  
  
Completely ignoring all of her other questions. The ball in my stomach tightened as I heard her sigh in the phone  
  
"No I have not. Neither has Ruby. But I can't say I won't if this continues Lap. I'm serious."  
  
"Em, please! I've had so much fun these last few weeks with her. I'm finally coming out of my shell. Isn't that what you wanted me to do anyways when I came to Uni?"  
  
"Don't twist my words, you know what I meant. And this wasn't it."  
  
"I'll be fine Em, I know there is good in her. I see it. She let's me see it. So I'm not giving up on whatever we have. I don't even know what to call it."  
  
"Lap, please just think it through before you go making huge decisions. I'm not happy about this, but I'll give it one more shot. If anything like that remotely happens again, I will be telling mom and dad and letting the police  involved. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go okay? I'll talk to you later. And thanks okay. It means alot."  
  
"No problem. That's what big sisters are for."  
  
We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I didn't have any classes today so I spent the rest of the morning cleaning up around my dorm.  
  
Once I finished I laid in my bed. The covers smelled like Jasper. Smiling I covered up and looked at my phone and saw I had a message from her  
  
Jasper: Hey, I just finished up, I'm heading your way. I'll be there in a little bit. Did you wanna catch a bite to eat?  
  
I stared at the phone for a few long seconds before I replied  
  
:I'd love that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I know Ms. Lapis got bold there. Yes it happens when hormones act up  
> Jasper was forever the gentlewomen. And Pearl stuck her nose out a bit to far too soon. Poor Em, she just trying to do what is best, but doesn't want to hover bitch hover over her sister. Lapis's part was again shit. But next chapter is gonna pick up, more focused on Jasper and Blue. Sorry.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


	12. Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a very very long time since you have read words from me. I've been to hell and had to fight my way out. Took longer than I planned, but everything is back to normal.*I hope* 
> 
>  
> 
> I've read over the chapters a few times to refresh my memory _-_ so if you bother to read these notes, start from the beginning so that if you have not read this story since my last post.... It's been too long my friend.
> 
> All that shit aside, Jasper and Lapis are in for a very interesting night.lets just say our good friend MaryJane slides into the mix 0_0
> 
> And Lapis may or may not be tripping when she says she is seeing double. :)
> 
> Snipeeasy y'all!

_**Jasper** _

 "You've never smoked weed before?" I yawned, laying my arm around her shoulder. 

The backsit of my car was cramped. I had put the bench seat down and laid an old blanket over it. My legs ate up the expanse of the seat, my boots touching the steering wheel. 

Lapis sat next to me, cuddled in the knook between my arm. Her hair bobbed as she looked up at my through her hair. 

"No." 

Raising my brow I bent down and cupped her face, moving the section of hair that blocked her face from me and smiled,

"Would you like to?" 

For a second her face went beet red, the freckles on her nose standing in stark contrast. Then, nose wrinking and brow pinching together, I could see she was deep in thought. I relaxed, glad I had not scared her off. 

"What... what will happen if I smoke it?"

My smile broadened, I couldn't help it, pulling back I cracked my knuckles,

"Munchies,the giggles, among other fun things. I'm not gonna toss you into deep waters. Don't worry, my girl Sadie will know just what to hook me up with. Do you think you want to try that?"

Lapis bit her bottom lip, nibbling on it for a second before nodded,

"Okay, I'll try it."

I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding. I tilted my head as I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her hands snaked into my hair and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. 

Her tongue slipped past my lips and I groaned as her taste budded in my mouth. My hands came to lay on her hips and moved her to my lap. 

Pulling back I smiled,

"Let's get out of here, head back to my place after we go to the shop."

Her eyes were lidded as she kissed my neck, her hands wondering over my shoulders and gripped them softly,

"Sounds good." 

She climbed off my lap and missing her weight already I made quick work of putting up the seat and folding the blanket and placing them in the trunk. 

The sun was starting to set as I pulled out the parking lot of her dorm. I reached over and placed my hand on her thigh, finding comfort in the warmth coming from there. She didn't move her leg so I left it as I drove along the streets.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up the shop. Getting out the car I held out my hand to her and she took it. Pulling her to me I lead us into the shop.

Sadie come from the back and waved us over. Looking at Lapis with an eyebrow rasied as she peeped our hands together. 

Lapis moved closer to me and focused on looking at the large glass jars setting on shelves in the display cases. 

"Sadie, I need a mild strain, indica of course." I said as I looked at the indica section of the cases. 

Sadie nodded, smiling to herself she pulled out three jars and popped the tops. Laying them before us she held one up to me. 

I bent and inhaled, it smelled slightly earthy and sweet. Backing up I nodded,

 "Two grams of that. And toss me a few pre rolls top shelf."

While Sadie went about weighting the grams and labeling the container I looked down at Lapis,

"What would you like to smoke it out of? I've got a bong, pipe, blunt or old school jays?"

"I've seen a blunt before. So I'll try that one."

Sadie cat called and laughed,

"Damn J, she starting off big boss with the blunt."

My face went red but I just glared half ass at Sadie as I took the bag and popped the money in her hand,

"Keep the change loser."

She nodded and waved us out of the shop. Heading back to the car and getting in. 

Stopping at a liquor store around the corner from my place I bought a pack of Dutches. 

Arriving at my apartment complex we walked to my door. I pulled out my keys and put it in the lock opening my door. 

I was overly happy that I had finally cleaned my place so it wasn't bad. She stepped inside after me and I closed the door. I shoved off my shoes and jacket tossing them in the old arm chair

"Make yourself at home. I've got mostly beer in the fridge but I think I have some apple juice or something in there."

She went to the fridge and opened it. I left her and went to my room to get what I needed to roll. Coming back with my box I sat on the sofa. 

She came with one beer and a glass full of juice. Handing me the beer she sat down next to me and smiled softly.

"Thanks."

I took a swigg of beer before picking up the bag and opening it. Placing the pre rolls to the side I opened my box and pulled out a lighter. 

"First things first. You break down your bud. Don't open your wraps until you've broken down the bud. No one likes hard stale wraps." 

 _ **LAPIS**_  

I watched her fingers make quick work of the weed that came from the container. To say that I was a little nervous was an understatement. 

I could see my parents now. Freaking out of thier minds. My sisters would be even more out of thier minds. 

I've never been one to try anything new, but it seemed whenever she asked me something it was always a yes. 

The smell of the weed was so strong it filled my nose even though I was not close at all. 

Her fingers were shocking gentle as she made quick work of opening the dark leaf wrap and dumped the insides into a small trash can. 

My eyes wondered from Jasper to look around the apartment better. The sofa and arm chair had seen many better days. An old TV sat in the corner collecting dust from misuse. 

From this angle I could see right into her bedroom. The pile of covers and pillows made a creepy huge bulk on her bed. I quickly turned from looking that way and came eye to eye with Jasper looking at me with a blunt held up in her hand. A shit eating grin on her face.

"You ready?"

I moved closer till I could feel my knee pressed against her thigh and looking up at her I nodded. 

My heart was racing and my hands felt sweaty, I stopped and wiped my hand before I took the blunt from her. 

This close I could see that the blunt was a dark leaf and the weed rolled inside it. 

Jasper was smiling ear to ear watching me with those unearthly yellow eyes.

Shivering, but trying to be tough I took the lighter from her and placed the blunt to my lips. Flicking the lighter, holding the flame against the blunt. It caught faster when I took a breath in. 

As soon as the smoke reached the back of my throat my eyes watered, doubling over I hacked and coughed. 

It felt like I had just inhaled the exhaust of a car. My lungs burned as I coughed so hard my body felt like it was gonna fall apart. 

Deep laughter creep through the horrid sound of my coughing. I looked up through blurred eyes at Jasper. She was holding her stomach as she fell back against the sofa.

"Oh... Oh my God! You're crying!! Oh shit that's funny! I'll... I'll fuck I can't even stop laughing! Okay... Okay I'm sorry, I'll get you some water. But take small hits in the meantime."

I glared at her, my eyes still watering. I stuck my tongue out at her as I tried to gather myself. Wiping my eyes and taking a few test breaths to make sure my lungs were working.

I put the blunt back to my lips and took a small take. It burned but it didn't make me cough. 

Jasper came into my view again and she held out a glass of water to me. Blowing out the smoke I took the water and all but downed most of it to quell the burn and itch of my throat. 

She took the blunt from me and I watched as she took a long hit and let it go out her nose and smirked at me

"You look high already."

I choked on the last of water and I hurriedly put the glass down and puffed out my chest,

"Not even, I coughed out the first hit. That doesntd count."

She just shrugged her shoulders and handed the blunt back to me and sat down again. 

I leaned back against her subconsciously, loving the heat that come off her in droves. 

Taking another hit it went even smoother than the last. The taste of the weed settled on my tongue and filled my senses. 

We pasted the blunt back in forth for a while. By the time it was done I felt like I was floating. 

M body felt weightless. My mouth felt like sandpaper even after another glass of water. My arms were limp at my side as I looked around through the hazy layer of smoke that milled about the room. 

Jasper had her head laid back her eyes closed, but the constant pressure of her hand on my thigh told me she was far from sleep. 

" How do you feel Lapis?"

I broke out my heavy staring and tried to make words work in my favor but all that come out was a limp 

"Yeah."

She giggled and opened one eye and peered over at me. I tried to gather myself but my body had stopped cooperating. 

"Yup, I'm very convinced now." 

Sitting up fully she rubbed her hands through her hair shoving it out her face, but it just slipped back into her face. 

For some reason I found this extremely funny. I snorted as I hid my mouth behind my hand as my shoulders shook from trying to control the laughter. 

Jasper just shook her head and got up and went to the kitchen. The clink of bowls had my eyes moving over in her direction. Two packs of ramen came into view and she prepped them before popping them in the microwave. 

My stomach grumbled. The hunger switch seemed to get my body to kick into gear. My legs started to work as I got up and walked into the kitchen with her. 

She turned to me and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her under chin. 

Jasper pulled me closer and dipped her head and kissed me softly. She moaned softly as my fingertips played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. 

She lifted me with ease as placed me on the counter. Her tongue snaked past my lips and I pulled her closer as my legs struggled to wrap around the birth of her hips. 

Her hips pressed between my legs and as she kissed me with more hunger my hips started to move on thier own. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt good, the friction made sure of that. 

Maybe it was the first time high or hormones but my hands found thier way down her torso and under her shirt. She shivered but pressed into my wondering hands. 

Breaking the kiss we both were panting as she lifted her arms and I pulled the shirt as high as I could and she took it the rest of the way.

My breath caught in my chest. The deep v line of her hips. The deep etches of her abs. The happy trail of fine white hair that started under her belly button and below. I bit my lip as she gave me a wink and flexed her shoulders as she stretched.

She closed the space between us again and my fingers traced the scars that litered her skin and she quivered but didn't pull away. I kissed her again and wrapped my legs back around her waist. 

We got lost in each. I was seeing a fandango of colors and my brain was going into overdrive. It felt like I was going to combust. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The sound of the microwave had us both jumping apart from each other. Jasper cursed, her face flush. I giggled and hopped off the counter and tried to gather myself.

The dull thrumming between my legs would not be quelled so focused on being helpful and took the bowls out an poured the seasoning packets and stirred them up. Handing one to her I took my bowl and sat down at the kitchen table. 

She sat across from me, still no shirt on so that didn't help the problem I was having. 

The noodles tasted like the best thing I have ever had in my life. The flavors just metled together in the right order. 

"I can taste all the flavors." I moaned as I took another fork full.

Jasper just laughed and nodded and went back to eating her ramen with a smile on her face. Most of the meal was in a peaceful quiet. 

A knock at her door drew us both out of our eating. She looked up at me before getting up and walking to the door, reaching for her shirt off the floor as she went. 

Putting it on and opening the door. Standing in the hallway was an older lady with striking white hair, and those same yellow eyes. She was lanky but the muscles showed along her arms as they sat folded across her chest. Her smile was full of yellow crooked stained teeth and the eyebrows set heavy in a permanent frown. 

 _I think I was seeing double_. 

"Hello Jasper. Are you going to let your dear mother in?" The lady rasped. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know I said in the last chapter that it would be more focused on Jasper and Blue but the whole thing came out in a big ole ending I thought it best to leave that for later. Dont worry it's coming y'all. Just not now. Also sorry not sorry about that ending.
> 
> Snipeeasy y'all!


End file.
